


Is Incest Really That Bad if It's the Apocalypse?

by Editor1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Bred, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Warming, Comfort/Angst, Coronavirus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Jock - Freeform, Large Insertion, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Pinned, Quarantine, Rough Sex, Twink, Voyeurism, Would you like some plot with your porn good sir, cumflation, lol, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor1/pseuds/Editor1
Summary: Levi realizes that being stuck in quarantine without their parents has led him to see his younger brother in a different light. With frustration mounting, he can't stop himself from doing the unthinkable.I was sent a meme meant to disgust me and decided you know what, that sounds like an excellent Coronavirus prompt let's do that.
Relationships: Levi/Ryu
Comments: 49
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know either I'm bored man being stuck in the house this long does things. 
> 
> It's not really underage, Ryu's like 17 and Levi's like 21 but I can see based on wording in the story why people might think this so I'm tagging it just in case.

Ryu couldn’t settle. He kept flitting unceremoniously back and forth from one side of the house to the other, looking through the windows and thrumming the side of his pant leg with his fingers. He bounced up against the front window and looked out over at the driveway and road in front of the house to look for people he knew wouldn’t be there. Eventually, he sighed, fell back against the wall, and crumbled. It had taken hours for him to finally realize that their parents weren’t coming home any time soon. Even now, a couple days in, he was refusing to settle.

“How long do you think the quarantine is going to last?” He called over to his brother Levi. The elder brother was splayed out on the couch surfing from channel to channel and frowning. Every one of the sports programs he was used to watching now had the same breaking news scrawl drifting across the bottom of the screen. 

“It doesn’t say there’s an end right now,” he motioned to the words “until further notice” that were in bold. “Just wait, it’ll let up in a week or something. Maybe even a few days.” 

“But mom and dad are going to come back home sooner than that, right?” Ryu said tentatively. 

Levi grunted. “They’re probably at some communal shelter waiting for this to blow over. The government doesn’t want anyone going outside at all right now. We’re just going to have to wait until the clearance is given. Why don’t you go play video games or something and stop bothering me?” 

Ryu tentatively nudged up to his big brother and pressed his cheek against the side of the couch. “I’m sorry for bothering you. It’s just… The wifi is on the fritz, and I can’t even talk to anyone.” He sighed. “No one was responding to my messages before it went out anyways.” 

“Well, I’m not your entertainment,” Levi muttered. 

“What are you watching?” Ryu turned his head at the screen.

“Hockey. It’s not new, they’re playing reruns. The season’s been delayed thanks to this whole quarantine mess.” 

Ryu looked back to his older brother. The tanned man in his early twenties was stretched out taking up the whole of the couch, wearing a pair of track pants and a stained wifebeater. He was more chiseled than Ryu could ever hope to be. Getting a football scholarship to an ivy league university had been an easy feat for someone as built as Levi when you added in the skill he put towards it. But now he was stuck in the suburbs because he had visited them at the worst possible time. He wasn’t going anywhere for the next few days, and that knowledge was wearing him down more than a lack of internet wore down Ryu. 

“I don’t really like sports,” Ryu murmured. Levi glanced down at his brother, rolled his eyes, and ruffled the kid’s hair. 

“Well, what d’you want to watch then?”

“I don’t know. Do they have like, a comedy special on or something?”

Levi checked through the channels, but he kept glancing down at Ryu. The boy wasn’t that much younger than him, but his thin body and slender physical features that came from their mom made him look a little too childish sometimes. People tended to baby him. He tried to compensate with grittier clothing like the studded black jeans and band shirt he had on now, but it only made him look like a goth twink. Levi could recall numerous times he’d had to come save the kid when he was being accosted by strangers on the street. A strong linebacker appearing behind Ryu was usually enough to scare off those weird middle aged businessmen. Usually. Sometimes they needed a more physical approach. 

“Wait, I love this show!” Ryu lit up and hit Levi’s hand until the man turned the channel back to the one he wanted. He didn’t recognize it, but there was a marathon of it running, so he settled back on the couch and decided to let his brain melt. At least his brother wasn’t being a nervous wreck anymore. He was tired of Ryu asking about their parents. 

The evening came and went, and Levi heated up a microwave pizza for the both of them. Ryu got into the peanut butter ice cream, but Levi stuck to pacing his old room and letting the kid do what he wanted. He didn’t want to show Ryu what he was really feeling. 

He had been careful around his younger brother, but Levi was just as nervous about the quarantine as the kid was. Maybe more so. Their parents hadn’t come back the night the message from the government went out on all channels, and days later there wasn’t a peep out of anyone. The phones weren’t dead or anything, but the emergency line provided them with nothing more than a busy signal, and their parents just had a dead line. He knew that there were people still alive out there, of course. Television shows and live broadcasts of news anchors showed they weren’t alone. But it was strangely silent in their neighborhood. 

Everything was more strained in the man’s eyes. He tried to do some working out in his room with the weights from his high school days, but his mind wasn’t leaving the apprehension behind him. They didn’t even know what exactly this quarantine was for. It could have been anything. The scroll he looked down at was always the same vague warning. “Do not leave your house. Remain Indoors. This is a national emergency. Do not open the door. Await further instructions. This is not a drill.” 

Levi suspected it had to do with some kind of airborne illness, but there was no way the house was air tight. Which meant maybe there was some kind of contact problem? But then, couldn’t people go outside in hazmat suits? And it was a pretty sunny day before the sun set, so it was nothing to do with the weather. A terrorist threat? He hadn’t heard the sound of gunfire either. 

Levi went to sleep that night in an uneasy state. It was easy, then, for him to be awoken by a quiet knock on the side of his door. He sat up immediately and quietly growled at the small figure that curled against the frame. 

“I was having trouble sleeping,” Ryu whispered. 

“You’re fucking old enough to sleep on your own,” Levi grumbled. “Why are you bothering me?” 

“Weren’t you having trouble too?” 

“No.” 

“Liar.” 

Levi rolled his eyes in the dark. Before he could say no, Ryu was crawling into the twin bed alongside his older brother in his boxers. The boy turned around so he was facing away, but his back was pressed up against Levi’s shoulder. Ryu then grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself, and Levi was left to stare up at the ceiling with only half of it on him.

“There’s not enough room,” Levi said in the dark. “You should sleep on your own.” 

“I’m scared,” Ryu admitted. 

“You’re too old to be scared.” 

“Aren’t you scared too?” Ryu asked. His older brother scratched his own head, then quietly sighed. 

“Nah. I’m not scared. We just… Need to wait for things to blow over.” But that wasn’t true, and Levi knew that. He also knew that any waver in his confidence wasn’t going to help his younger brother’s psyche. He’d always been Ryu’s rock when they were younger, and this was no exception. Already the boy seemed more relaxed that his big brother thought everything was going to be fine, shivering as he was. 

Levi turned over to the boy’s back, then pulled his younger brother into his arms, holding him from behind. Immediately, he felt awkward holding Ryu. They hadn’t done this in years, and it felt weird to actually be the one to instigate touching him. When they were younger, sure, but there always comes a time when siblings stop showing signs of affection like that. That’s what he thought, at least. But then, drastic times called for drastic measures, even if this felt really fucking weird to him. 

After a few moments, he heard the sound of sniffling. 

“Are you… Are you crying?” 

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me, Ryu.”

“Sorry…” He sniffled quietly. “I’ll be quiet.” 

Levi grumbled. “Why are you crying?” 

“I just… I thought you hated me.”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“Well, I mean, ever since you left for college, you never really talked to me. And you haven’t touched me in years. And now I’m all confused, I guess…” 

“I don’t hate you, dude.”

“But-“

“I mean it. I don’t hate you. You’re my little brother. I have to look out for you.”

“Why did it… Why did it take a quarantine to actually touch me?”

Levi sighed and buried his face in Ryu’s neck. He smelled oddly sweet this close. “I guess I felt like I had some kind of reputation I needed to uphold or something. You’re not like any of my friends. None of them act like this. And I got used to the way they were. We’re like… You know, the boys. It’s not the same. And it feels weird to do this, because of that I guess.” 

“I know I’m not very strong or big or good at sports or like your friends,” Ryu whimpered softly. “I’m sorry that I get choked up over this. I guess I have to… I dunno, get used to it?”

“You don’t need to apologize for that. We’re family. We don’t pick family. And you don’t have to be the same as my friends. You’re Ryu. You don’t need to change.” Levi closed his eyes with his face resting in his brother’s hair. “Go to sleep, okay? I’m here. We’ll see mom and dad sooner than you know it.”

“Okay,” Ryu murmured. His shivering soon stopped. The two of them fell asleep with Levi’s hands around Ryu’s waist, and his leg tucked in between his younger brother’s. 

Over the next few days, very little new information was released. The scrolling message would differ, but only in varying vague levels of telling people to stay in their homes. The news stations were often offline or the camera equipment would be completely based in people’s homes, where the only information that was offered was the perspective of different newscasters in their pajamas. One station had a camera set at the white house, but only the front of the building. The live feed showed a ghost town punctuated by the occasional movement in a window. And by the fifth day of being stuck in the house, the wifi had completely gone down. No more spotty messages getting through anymore, now nothing was working. This left the two brothers bored as hell, and unable to sit still and watch the television any longer. 

During the day, they played round after round of cards and board games. Levi taught Ryu how to play poker in the worst possible way so the older brother would always win, and Ryu showed Levi just how subpar he was when it came to Monopoly. The two of them tried to remain in high spirits, but there would always be moments when one of them would look to the front window again just to make sure that a car hadn’t pulled up to the driveway in front of their house. They were losing hope, but neither of them were about to say anything about it.

It was during the night that their anxiety really hit. Levi had gotten so used to Ryu constantly invading his room, that he was the one to suggest they move to their parent’s room and make use of the Queen sized bed that allowed the two of them to no longer fight for space. Ryu could stretch out like a starfish if he wanted. 

But instead of utilizing that extra room, Levi often found himself waking up in the middle of the night to the kid nuzzled up against his chest, using him as a body pillow. Sometimes Levi woke up in the morning to him doing the exact same thing to his little brother instead. It was weird, especially when he woke up with his morning wood pressing into Ryu’s back, but the two of them never said anything about it. They needed each other, Levi decided. If he made Ryu feel safe, he was willing to sacrifice a few awkward moments. 

It was clear, though, that the anxiety and boredom was getting to the both of them. 

“I don’t want to play anymore card games,” Ryu groaned as he finished another set in go fish. “We’re going to ruin these cards at this rate, look how bent they are.” 

“Well I’m not going to play another game with you cheating at Monopoly,” Levi complained. “You always win.” 

“I’m not cheating, you’re just terrible at Monopoly.”

“No, I see you taking five hundred dollar bills from the bank when I’m not looking,” Levi argued. “Don’t pretend you’re better than me.” 

“I did it because that’s what the game said to do!” Ryu stood from the kitchen table in a huff and walked right around to confront Levi. “I won it fair and square!” 

“Tell me where in the game it says you can take out five hundred when the other player isn’t looking.” Levi glared his brother down, but there was a faint smirk hiding in there. 

Ryu grinned tentatively. “I dunno, I wrote it in somewhere.”

Levi grabbed the boy and pulled him into his lap with a wry smile. “You little fucker,” he half snarled, half laughed as he tried to tickle his younger brother like he had when they were younger. “I knew it, you’re a big cheater, you can’t stand that I always beat you at cards!” 

Ryu desperately tried to get away from Levi’s hands tickling his armpits, laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes. But he was no match for the man that was infinitely stronger than him. “It’s your fault, you’re a terrible teacher! I still don’t know what a river means!”

Levi snarled against Ryu’s ear. “You’re just a horrible student,” he teased. “If you listened better, maybe then you’d actually win a game for once. You need to learn how to bluff, you’re no good. It’s like reading an open book.” At that, he swarmed Ryu’s armpits and hips and made the boy erupt into a laughing fit as he tried to squirm out of his older brother’s grip.

“N-no Levi- stop- it’s too m-much!” 

“This is punishment for cheating,” Levi insisted. He trailed his fingers teasingly along the boy’s hips and made him squirm even harder. Ryu had always had ticklish hip bones. The rubbing of the younger brother’s jeans against the man’s drawstring track pants brought a warmth to Levi that he wasn’t paying enough attention to. Subconsciously he pressed further. The more he tickled, the harder the boy pressed into his lap. He locked Ryu’s legs with his own, his breathing growing faintly thicker from the effort of trying to keep him in place. Ryu was always a squirmer, especially when being tickled. It always made it more fun for Levi, who had him firmly pinned and was trying to trail his finger tips along the v of his hip bones to really make him shiver. 

There was a moment when Levi realized that Ryu wasn’t giggling anymore. He could hear the boy panting faintly, like he was trying to catch his breath. But there was a lull. He was shaking, still squirming faintly, but he wasn’t really moving anymore. And Levi realized with a sinking feeling that his younger brother was nestled right up against his growing erection. He hadn’t even realized he was hard. 

“Ryu?” Levi breathed.

“Huh?” Ryu glanced back at Levi. His face was red, and his body was trembling. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, until Ryu scrambled out of his older brother’s lap and to the other side of the room. There was a clear tent in his jeans. “Sorry,” Ryu whispered.

“That… That was my fault,” Levi muttered. “It’s fine. We’ve both been cooped up in here too long. Why don’t we play something else?” 

“There’s nothing else to play,” Ryu whimpered. The two of them went quiet. Then, Levi got up slowly, and stalked into the living room. 

“Let’s go watch something,” he said. 

“I’m s-sorry!” Ryu called after him. “I didn’t mean-“ 

Levi groaned, turned around, and tugged Ryu over to the couch by the collar of his shirt. “You didn’t do anything wrong, kid. That was all my fault. Not yours. You just sat there. It went appropriate to really not in a split second, and I shouldn’t have done that.” He sat himself and his younger brother down, grabbed the remote, and turned on the T.V. He crossed his legs to keep Ryu from seeing just how hard he still was. His brother didn’t need to see that.

“Okay…” Ryu said quietly. He watched the cartoon that Levi put on for them, and slowly settled back into the couch. The two of them silently watched the marathon run for a solid awkward hour, before Ryu finally spoke up again. “So… Are you gay?” 

“No.”

“Okay,” Ryu said. He went back to the show. 

“Are you gay?” Levi asked. 

“No!” He said quickly. “I mean, I don’t think so.” 

“You were pretty turned on when I tickled you,” Levi said carefully. 

“That was just – that was weird, okay?” 

“Sure.” 

“And I just reacted. Like you.” 

“Alright.” 

Ryu crossed his arms and stared hard at the colorful pictures on the screen. 

Levi drummed his hands on the arm of the couch. “And what would you say if I was gay?” He asked his younger brother. 

“I don’t care. You’re still my big brother.” 

“Really?” 

Ryu blushed. “I mean, you’re still important to me. You protect me. And who you like doesn’t change that.” 

“That sounds pretty gay to me,” Levi chuckled. 

“I’m not gay!” 

“I am.”

Ryu blinked. “… Seriously?” 

“I guess. I never found a girl I liked, but guys were plenty fine. Why, did you think I was too much of a muscle head to be queer?”

“I thought you were joking,” Ryu squeaked. 

“Nah.” Levi patted Ryu on the shoulder. 

“Did you tell mom and dad yet?” 

“No,” Levi admitted. “I think I’m going to tell them after I have a secure job and a stable income. Then it’ll be less of an impact if they disown me.” 

“They wouldn’t!” Ryu jumped on the couch and peered up at Levi on his hands and knees. “Mom and dad are pretty accepting. They didn’t even care when I wore a bunch of black clothes all the time.” 

“They didn’t care because you were going through a phase,” Levi argued. “And you’re still doing it. They think you’ll grow out of it eventually, so they aren’t worried. But they would be worried, if they knew that their eldest son was never going to give them kids. But, at least they got you, so not as big of a deal.” 

“Right…” Ryu faltered. “I guess.” He went back to sitting normally on the couch, and the two of them went back to an even more awkward silence. Ryu’s mind was racing, and Levi was desperately trying to focus on cartoon characters instead of the images of Ryu being with another man. 

That night, Levi dithered over whether he should let Ryu stay in their parents’ bed together. He was acutely aware of how close his brother snuggled up to him at night, and of the fact that he only wore boxers to bed. Sometimes during the middle of the night, he’d find Ryu’s underwear hanging down around his thighs from movement in his sleep, with the kid’s cock just splayed out against his stomach. It made Levi twitch. Just the thought made his gut churn at how disgusted he was. He knew for the kids own safety that he should be sleeping alone. 

He knew he should say something, but somehow he felt if he actually put words to it, it would make it real. And Levi wanted to pretend that this whole thing didn’t exist. And then he could never bring himself to say no to the worried face of Ryu when he was so nervous that their parents still hadn’t come back yet. If there was one thing his younger brother was good at, it was playing up his childish features. He could make anybody do anything for him if he acted helpless. Levi knew he wasn’t. But still, Ryu ended up with his back rubbing up against Levi’s chest, and Levi still ended up with his hands curled around his younger brother’s hips. His hands hugged his brother’s curves so naturally. He had to resist exploring them. 

That morning, when Levi’s cock was poking against the cheeks of his brother and both were still half asleep, Levi was still in the haze of a dream. He rubbed himself against Ryu, enjoying the scene where he was a werewolf fucking a helpless virgin boy’s ass. He imagined spreading those cheeks apart, biting down on his shoulder, making that hole take the shape of his cock and listening to the lustful cries of a bottom that had only just realized the joys of what a cock could do. The dream was vivid, he could feel his fur pressing into the back of the boy, listen to the cries and moans and the sound of his own gruff howling. The rutting got faster and faster until Ryu’s squeak and a hard slap to the shoulder suddenly woke up out of the dream. 

Levi stared dumbstruck at Ryu. His younger brother was bright red, shaking and clearly just as horny at he was. But he was glaring at Levi all the same. Moments passed, and that disgust began to grow again inside Levi. He’d fucked up. Ryu was in shock, and Levi didn’t blame him. The older brother winced and rubbed his hand. “Ow. You slapped me.” 

“You were grinding against me!” 

“I was dreaming, sorry about that.”

“What the hell were you dreaming about?” 

“You don’t want to know.” Levi turned over.

“But…”

“Seriously. Do not want to know.” The older brother got up and grabbed his shirt so Ryu couldn’t pursue it further. He definitely wasn’t about to tell his brother who’s face the boy in the dream had. 

Eight days into the quarantine, and the two of them were growing mentally exhausted. They flicked from television channel to television channel. Ryu began to make mazes in Microsoft word that he’d try to get Levi to solve. Levi tried his hand at cooking for an hour, and stopped when it was clear he was in danger of burning the house down. But everything the two of them did was half assed at best. Neither of the brothers were excited at the prospect of being home alone anymore. Both of them were isolated. The scrawl at the bottom of the screen offered the same information, and even the newscasters seemed kind of beaten from being stuck in their homes for days on end. One studio was running a piece on what to do when you couldn’t think of anything else to do anymore. 

Eventually, Levi and Ryu ended up sitting on their living room floor, staring up at the ceiling. 

Levi pointed to a black spot. “Is that the marker dot I made when I was in middle school?” 

“Yeah,” Ryu giggled softly. “You were trying to prove you could reach that high.”

“Well, I could.” 

“You could,” his younger brother agreed. Ryu stared at a spider slowly making its way back towards its web from one corner to another. “Do you remember when we had spiders in every corner of the ceiling in the living room?” 

“We named all of them after football players.” 

“No, you did that,” Ryu sighed. “I wanted to name them after star constellations, but you wouldn’t let me.” 

“To be far, that sounds gay as hell.” 

“You can’t just keep using gay as an insult,” Ryu said.

“I am gay, I can do what I want.” Levi could almost hear his younger brother rolling his eyes.

“I don’t think that’s right.”

“What is right, then?”

“I don’t know…” The two of them lapsed into silence. 

“What’s it like?” Ryu eventually mumbled. “Being with a guy.” 

“Why do you want to know?”

“I’m bored, Levi.” 

Levi sighed. “Well, it’s good, I guess. It’s sex, and sex is good. You ever have sex?” 

“No.” 

“Didn’t think so.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“You’re a twink, Ryu, you’re way too submissive to get a girl, unless you want someone to domme you. And then you’ll end up with those crazy chicks that want you to cut off your own dick or something.” Levi chuckled. “Honestly, I think you’re better off waiting. Once you get to college you’ll probably find someone more your speed. Maybe some cute five foot nothing or something.” 

Ryu bit his lip. “What’s a twink?” 

Levi paused. “You don’t know what a twink is?” 

“No.” 

The older brother groaned. “It’s like – a gay boy that’s effeminate. But you don’t have to be gay to look like one. It’s a type. A lot of guys are into them. Like, remember those perverts I chased off in the mall? They were into twinks. They like the idea of small guys with little muscle and a cutesy attitude.” 

Ryu went quiet, and Levi quietly smothered a blush as he stared hard at the ceiling. It was embarrassing having to explain something like this to a younger brother. 

“Are… Are you into twinks?” Ryu asked. 

“What the hell kind of question is that?” 

“I don’t know, I’m just curious!” 

“It sounds like you’re asking if I’m into you.”

“Well – I mean – “ Ryu sputtered. “Are you?” 

Levi sat up suddenly to stare at his younger brother. “No! You’re my brother! I’ve seen you in diapers, that would be gross!” 

“Then what happened the other day, when you tickled me?” Ryu sat up too. “And then last night? And every other time? I know what a leg feels like, Levi.” 

Levi growled. “Ryu, I think you should drop this.” 

“But I felt it. If you’re not into me, then you’re into this twink thing, and then maybe you’re just sexually frustrated or something. You could try rubbing one out in your room.” Ryu could barely stutter through the sentence.

“Believe me, I do more than enough of that. I’m bored too, and there’s nothing much else to do.” 

“But then you’re still hard all the time! Do you have like a problem or something?” 

“Stop talking about my dick, man!” 

“I’m sorry,” Ryu relented. “I didn’t mean – I’ll shut up. Sorry.” He retreated in on himself with crossed arms. Levi sighed, ran a hand through his hair, then paused when he noticed the faint flush on Ryu’s cheeks. He looked down, and caught a glimpse of that familiar tent in his brother’s jeans.

Quietly, he crawled towards the boy that seemed to be staring hard at his own feet. Too late, Ryu looked up to see his older brother towering over him.

“Are you into me?” Levi asked.

“No!” Ryu stuttered. His blush grew. “That would be wrong, you’re right. We’re just bored, and spending way too much time together.”

Levi looked down, then flicked his eyes back to Ryu. “But you’re hard.” 

“Stop talking about it, it’s just embarrassing!” Ryu kicked away from Levi and shuffled away until he was up against the wall, but still his older brother followed until there was no room left to run. “Of course I’m going to react to it,” Ryu whimpered. “We shouldn’t be talking about this. It’s weird sex stuff, brothers don’t talk about this.” 

“I have the excuse that I’m gay, and you keep sleeping in the same bed as me,” Levi muttered as he moved even closer. He was only inches away now. “Your excuse seems kind of dumb in comparison.”

“it’s not dumb,” Ryu insisted. “You just… You’re the one that tickled me and made me feel weird.”

“What do you mean, feel weird?” Levi sat back on his haunches, then grabbed Ryu by the scruff of his neck. The younger brother yelped as Levi plucked him from the safety of the wall and dropped him right in the elder brother’s lap. Levi then settled his hands around the boy’s hips. It really did feel right. His hands were big, and easily held him. “Like this?” He began to rub his fingers over the lines of Ryu’s hip bones, similar to the way he’d been tickling him before. His younger brother let out a yelp as the older brother traced featherlight patterns.

“Yeah!” Ryu whimpered. “Like… ah… That…”

Levi flushed at the noises his younger brother was making. Those weren’t noises of disgust. “We’ve been inside this house way too long,” Levi muttered by his ear. “Look at us…” 

“Stop grinding into me,” Ryu cried out softly. “It’s weird…” 

“You’re the one moving your hips back. I’m barely even touching you. See?” He traced those same light patterns down until he hit his bother’s pant line, then dipped his fingers past them until those lines ended in something stiff and twitching. A sharp shiver went through Ryu’s body as his older brother found his cock. His hands reached back to grab Levi’s arms in some attempt to stop him, but the feeling of fingers stroking the quivering member quickly made him falter. The younger brother’s protests ended in a long, low moan as his legs fell apart. He let out a light tremble as finger tips brushed over the head of his prick.

“Fuck, you’re way too easy,” Levi breathed. “All it takes it touching you, and everything relaxes.”

“Levi…” Ryu whimpered. “It feels weird…”

“You’ve got yourself off before, kid, it’s not that different.” Levi pressed his face into his younger brother’s neck and smelled the scent of his shampoo. They used the same brand, but it smelled particularly good on him. 

“How do you know?” He whimpered.

“I listened to you do it.” Levi bit down on his neck, and Ryu cried out softly as he began to squirm. Levi tightened the grip on his cock and tugged the boy closer to him. Those legs that came apart so easily, he kept them pinned with his own, as soon as he’d gotten the jeans and underwear off. Ryu’s rod was average, maybe a little small, but nothing to sniff at. 

“When did you do that?” The younger brother whimpered. 

“When we were younger. Your room is right next to mine. I could hear you doing it. You were always way too loud. Mom and dad probably didn’t, but I couldn’t fall asleep thanks to you. I kept hearing every little noise you made.” He bit his lip. “Sometimes, I’d jerk off to those noises.” Levi squeezed the head of his brother’s cock, and Ryu didn’t hold back his cries as he struggled in Levi’s lap. But the struggling only made Levi harder. His own cock strained painfully, every movement of his brother made him flinch. Finally, he’d had enough. 

He pulled down his own pants just enough to grab his straining rod, and pointed it flush with Ryu’s ass. The older brother panted against the boy’s nape. Ryu was panting too, shuddering in a mixture of excitement and revulsion as he felt the sheer size of his brother’s cock against him. The man dwarfed him in every way, and he had him firmly pinned. He couldn’t move. Ryu knew somewhere inside just how wrong this was, that he should try harder, say something. But Levi wasn’t listening. And with that cock pushing up against Ryu’s back, the younger brother was growing deaf to the warnings in his head, too. 

“You can’t,” Ryu whimpered. “What if mom and dad come in?” 

“Then mom and dad get the show of a lifetime, don’t they?” Levi growled against Ryu’s nape as he grinded against his younger brother’s ass. All reason had flown out the window. He wanted to do this. He needed to do this. Fucking his younger brother had turned in an obsession, and now his favorite piece of ass was right in front of him. His younger brother had been a tease for the past eight days and he’d gone mad, and these were the consequences. Ryu should have known.

His younger brother was a whimpering, panting mess as Levi stroked his length. The precum had made everything sticky. It made slick, oozing sounds as the older brother spread it over the head and down the veined sides of Ryu’s twitching and shaking cock. Ryu had gone from fighting it with faint kicking and grabbing of Levi’s neck, to settling in his lap and quietly panting as he let his older brother jerk him off. He stared at the large hands, their rough abrasive pads and the thick meaty fingers. He arched against the touch, quietly whimpering, unsure of what to say or what to think. He didn’t even know what he was supposed to do. He felt useless, but he couldn’t speak.

Levi’s face was red. His whole body was clenched, and he couldn’t help but grind back against Ryu with every thrust of his hand over that cock. His wrist was getting tired, and he was only getting more frustrated, so he pulled away and spat into his own hand. 

“What are you doing?” Ryu whimpered. 

“Prepping you. I don’t want you ripping your ass because I’m being stupid and not thinking straight.” Ryu’s eyes widened, but before he could protest, a thick finger had already gone down to the knuckle inside his porcelain ass. The younger brother cried out as he began to struggle again, but Levi’s grip was firm. There was no possible way the kid was getting out of this. 

The older brother kissed along Ryu’s neck, offering quiet, subpar words of reassurance as he struggled to open up his young brother’s tight hole. Ryu kept flinching as the fingers gouged into him, pulling him apart and making him feel oddly open. Eventually Levi was forcing him down onto his hands and knees he could get a better angle and really work those digits in there.

The older brother had to pause, and open up Ryu with two hands when he realized just how hot his brother’s ass was stretched like this. The cock that still strained from not being able to cum hung quivering against Ryu’s leg, his poor balls nearly purple with need. His ass was remarkably pliable, stretching easily with the saliva and precum Levi had stained it with. And Ryu just sat there on his knees and took it, his head hung, his chest heaving, his hips angled up. The younger brother couldn’t deny that it felt good, everything spasmed in the best ways and he felt like he was only moments away from cumming right up against the baseboard of their living room. But he couldn’t forget who it was that was fucking their fingers into his ass. Levi was his older brother. He was supposed to be his family. He was the man that had argued with him over all sorts of little things, that had gone on long family road trips together, that bathed with him when they were toddlers. Family didn’t do this. And yet, for some reason, his heart was beating out of his chest at just the thought of what was going to come next. 

Levi rolled on the condom with gritted teeth before aligning himself with Ryu’s gorgeous ass. He pressed his chest up against Ryu’s back and braced his hand against the wall they faced, then whispered softly in Ryu’s ear, his voice strained. “I want you to do it.”

“Huh?” Ryu looked up with fevered eyes.

“Fuck yourself on me.” 

He went bright red. “I can’t.”

“Then you’re not getting this cock.” 

“I… I…”

“Do you want me to leave you here without cumming?” 

Ryu whined desperately. He swallowed, then brushed his ass up against the head of Levi’s hot, drooling erection. He didn’t have the strength to pierce himself with something of that size, but he did his best. He got the head firmly poking his ass, nearly inside, but he couldn’t go any further. His needy whimpers and grinding made Levi chuckle breathlessly to himself. He kissed the kid’s cheek before brutally thrusting into his brother. 

The two of them cried out together. Ryu was struggling with the sheer size of the insertion that had completely rearranged his organs, and Levi was groaning in pleasure at the vice he’s just stabbed his cock into. God, his brother was tight. It was just as good as he’d imagined. And he’d been the one to do it. Not some pervert, or asshole he met in highschool, or some puny other idiot that Ryu might have mistakenly thought he was in love with. But him, Levi, his older brother. It felt right. He was teaching him, that’s it. And Ryu had a lot more to learn. 

“Lift your hips,” Levi grunted as he began to thrust inside in slow, deep ruts. Ryu did his best obediently, but it was obvious how overwhelmed he was. His whole body was on the verge of collapse, his nipples strained against his t shirt and his arms quivering in the effort to stay upright as his brother pounded into him. With every pull back from Levi, his ass was suctioning his cock, and with every thrust in, the cockhead was nestled even further up the kid’s colon. Ryu certainly tried to keep his hips raised, but with a final whimper and struggle of his arms, his front half collapsed. His face was pushed against the floor on its side, beet red with his eyes half closed from the exertion. 

Levi wasn’t getting enough leverage. He knew he could get his whole cock into his younger brother if he tried. And he wanted that, desperately. So he grabbed the boy by the wrists and pulled him back up by force to nestle his rod all the way inside. Ryu screamed out as the cock penetrated as deep inside him as it could go. His clenching was driving Levi insane. No blood, no tears, but a seriously hot squelching sound showed that there was more than enough lube from the spit and precum for Ryu to take such a large insertion. Even though Ryu was painfully tight and his ass was taught as a drum, Levi still pounded away that entire cock into the boy’s asshole until there was nothing more than his own abdomen flush with his younger brothers’. 

“Fuck…” Levi swore, gritting his teeth as he grinded that cock as deep as it would go. All the way inside his brother, making his stomach swell a little with the sheer size of his meat. It felt good in there. The way Ryu clenched on him, milked him for everything he was worth, it was unforgettable, like his younger brother was made to take cock. The kid was begging incomprehensibly in front of him, his body little more than a rag doll with a swollen stomach. The young brother’s legs were splayed and his whole body quivered occasionally with spasms of arousal and faint pains of the massive stretch. 

The two of them stayed with Levi’s cock fully inside for far longer than the older brother anticipated. He didn’t want to get rid of the feeling of having his whole cock sheathed inside him. But when Ryu began to squirm on the large insertion, and his whines grew to an incessant fervor, Levi decided that he had to fill his younger brother with cum and seal the deal. Pulling back, making that ass suction again, then sharply thrusting inside him earned him another ear-piercing scream from Ryu. 

The younger brother kept fluctuating between screams, begging and moans as the cock repeatedly abused his rectum. His whole body felt like it was being invaded by his brother’s massive member until it was in danger of escaping out his throat. He couldn’t take it anymore. With the little strength he had left, he moved his body against those thrusts and desperately fucked himself. He was searching for that cock to plug him up all the way again and again. He wanted it. He needed it. He was so close, his own erection was leaking precum on the floor in a thin stream that bounced with every fast, deep thrust. It was painful. It was agonizingly good. He yelled his brother’s name, and came all over the floor of their parent’s living room with his cock untouched. 

His jock of a brother finished seconds later, and Ryu got to feel the splashes of cum deep inside him for the first time. He groaned at the pleasant feeling of wetness that soothed the irritation of his ass, but that groan quickly turned to one of discomfort as he began to fill up from the sheer amount that Levi was pouring inside him. The older brother had underestimated how backed up he was from sex. His younger brother was truly the outlet he needed. No hand could solve his problem. With slow, deep final thrusts, he filled the kid up to the brim with a belly full of his brother’s cum. 

He let Ryu drop into a spaghetti mess on the floor and pulled out slowly to savor the moment and the sight of Ryu’s stretched hole. He groaned when he saw the broken condom. 

“Fuck, sorry about that.” It came off in Ryu’s ass, so he made the boy angle his hips up so he could pull it out of him. Ryu whimpered faintly as a few dollops of cum dripped from his abused asshole. The whole thing gaped massively, and Levi couldn’t help but stroke around what he’d done to his brother. It was still twitching like it was seeking out a cock to hold onto. 

“It’s okay…” Ryu whimpered softly. “It felt good…”

“I really did a number on you.” Levi whistled as he pushed in a few fingers. He was fully aware of how much he was pushing his luck right now, and that in a bit the afterglow would wear off, and he’d realize what he’d done. 

The kid looked on the verge of falling asleep. He didn’t want to hurt Ryu more than he already had. So, Levi scooped him up, tucked him under his arm, cleaned him up in the bathroom. Ryu didn’t react much, his arms clung to Levi’s neck and he was as pliable as he had been before. But he was barely conscious. He smiled sleepily when he was dried off and was snoring by the time his head hit the bed of their parent’s room. The older brother threw a few more blankets on him for good measure, then fell in beside Ryu and stared up at the ceiling. 

He’d actually done it. He’d gone and fucked his younger brother. After all these years of carefully repressing those feelings he knew were wrong, all hell had broken loose. And now Ryu was asleep beside him, naked and curling up against his side after Levi had taken his virginity. The younger brother was pleasantly asleep, dreaming of video games he hoped he’d be able to play when this whole thing blew over, completely unfazed, and Levi was busy re-evaluating his entire life. He wanted to believe it had just been because of the quarantine, that after so many days something like this was bound to happen. But at the same time, he knew that guys didn’t fuck their younger brothers. That wasn’t normal. Lusting after Ryu wasn’t normal. Borderline raping him wasn’t normal. He seemed fine now, but what is Ryu woke up and regretted it? What if he hated Levi? What if the older brother had just fucked up his one chance at patching things up with the kid? Their whole relationship just went down the drain thanks to him. His brother. His own brother. Who moaned like a slut and begged for Levi’s cock. 

Slowly, the jock’s face began to turn into a deep flush. 

Ryu turned in his sleep to grab Levi’s arm. The man jumped, thinking for a second that his younger brother had woken up. Thankfully though, he was still dreaming. Levi wouldn’t have to explain himself just yet. That would come in the morning, where he would regret everything that had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even now how many chapters I have planned anymore. As many as it takes for me to get bored of this premise, I guess. I should be doing schoolwork right now.

Morning came. Levi woke up to the same morning wood pushed up against his younger brother’s ass with the same amount of discomfort. The only difference this time was that the kid was entirely nude, thanks to the bath the night before. At first, the older brother thought to pull away. They were going to need to have a talk eventually. But then, Levi couldn’t help but admire the shape his brother’s ass, the curve that he stroked under the blankets. He gently gripped each cheek, slowly pulled them apart, and noted with a flush how his younger brother’s hole was still thoroughly stretched from what they had done yesterday. It was clenching a little even now, almost like it was made for a cock to go inside it. If he just angled the head of his length, rubbed it there, like that… 

Fuck, he was so close to fucking his sleeping brother. 

“Levi…?” There was a mumble, and the other brother pulled away like he was dealing with hot coals. Ryu woke up to the strange pleasant feeling of someone touching him. But it was gone as soon as he was awake, and Levi was seen scampering off towards his room to grab a new set of clothes. 

The younger brother slowly sat up, then cringed at the pain that shot up his back. The memories of what he had done last night hit him hard. For a moment, Ryu sat there with trembling fingers as he digested it. His mind was racing. 

When the two of them eventually showed up for breakfast, neither of them spoke to each other. They just shared the box of cereal and ate in front of the television in silence. 

Nine days into the quarantine, and television stations were starting to go offline. The reruns were still happening, they were on an automatic schedule. But as Levi switched through the channels to look for morning cartoons, he was stunned to see that a few of the live channels had gone down. Some of the news reporters were still there, as unhelpful as they were, but some just… Poof. Gone. 

The scrawl at the bottom of the screen hadn’t changed either. 

“Can you keep it on this channel?” Ryu asked. Levi paused. It was one of the few live news stations left, with a cast that had remained at their place of work thanks to the quarantine coming down before they could get home. 

“Sure,” he said. “You care about the news?” 

“It’s been nine days, Levi,” Ryu mumbled around a spoon of cocopops. 

“I know…” The older brother sighed and leaned back against the couch. He looked over at his brother. Ryu wasn’t looking him in the eye. It was either the bowl, or the television, but never him. Levi’s fist clenched.

“Do you want to talk about yesterday?” Levi asked. 

Ryu flushed and looked hard at his bowl of cereal. “What about yesterday?”

“What we did.” 

“Oh. That.” Ryu quietly stirred his bowl, then set it to the side. 

“Yeah.” Levi raked a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. For what I did. That was wrong.”

Ryu’s voice got small. “Oh, okay. It’s – it’s okay.” 

“The quarantine got to the both of us,” Levi continued like word vomit was coming out of his mouth. “Especially me. I just did things I shouldn’t have. I pushed you into something terrible that we should have never done, we’re family and family isn’t even supposed to think like that. What we did was seriously wrong. And I said things that I shouldn’t have either, and I’m sorry.” 

“Was it true?” Ryu asked. 

“What?”

“Did you…. Did you really jerk off to the sound of me masturbating, when we were younger?”

It was Levi’s turn to blush. “Ahhh. Maybe a couple of times. I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

“That’s not something you really tell your brother, you know? It’s already fucked as it is. I shouldn’t be attracted to you. This whole thing – it’s just fucked.”

“But you are,” Ryu insisted.

“I guess. I’m going to try not to think about it. And we are going to keep a wide breadth away from each other so I don’t do something like that to you again, okay?” 

Ryu stared at his feet, not saying anything, so Levi turned his attention back to the news. There was nothing new to report. With no field anchors available, and no one in any of the temporary shelters capable of reporting, they were about as in the dark as the two brothers were. It was silent out there. Like there was a storm raging, and yet the sun still shone as bright as it would have any other morning. 

“You didn’t ask how I feel,” Ryu mumbled. 

“Huh?” 

“Why didn’t you ask me how I felt about it?” He said more clearly this time. 

Levi blinked. “Don’t you feel the same? I practically raped you.” 

“Well…” Ryu bit his lip. “I don’t know.” 

Confused, Levi turned off the television to give his younger brother his full attention. Ryu flushed and quickly began to try melting into the couch, words slipping out as quiet and fleeting. 

“It wasn’t only your fault,” he said softly. “There were lots of times when I could have said something. I could have done more. But I… I didn’t want to.”

“You liked it.” 

Ryu flushed. “It was good. Maybe it is wrong, and bad, but… I don’t know. It felt right, when it was with you. It felt good.”

“Ryu, you don’t know what you’re saying. You’ve never even done it with anyone before. You’re not even gay.” Levi found himself slowly gravitating closer and closer towards Ryu. 

“We don’t know that,” he muttered. “Maybe I am. Or maybe it doesn’t matter. But you don’t need to be upset or guilty about it. I don’t… I don’t want you to stop talking to me just because you did something you’re afraid of. We finally got a chance to be brothers again and I don’t want us to ignore each other just because of this.” 

“I won’t stop talking to you.” Levi said softly. “You’re the only brother I’ve got. And there’s no one else in this house, so we’re stuck with each other. I’m just worried that being stuck is going to make us do things we’ll regret.” 

“I don’t regret it.”

Levi stared at his brother. “Really?”

The kid bit his lip. “Yeah. I don’t regret it.”

Levi was practically on top of his brother, his large body pinning the kid against the couch as they ruminated on what Ryu just said. Levi looked down at Ryu’s parted lips, internally threw all sense of morality out the window, and pressed his mouth against the kid’s. 

Ryu’s eyes widened, but he didn’t pull away. Not that he could if he wanted, Levi was practically lying over him. But he still enjoyed it. His eyes closed, he made a quiet noise in the back of his throat, and his hands tentatively began to explore Levi’s chest when he was at loss as to what to touch. The older brother pulled slowly away with a grumble. 

“We’re going to have to agree to something then,” Levi muttered.

“What?”

“If we’re going to do this, we can’t tell mom and dad. I joked about it before, but this is serious. When they come back, we can’t say a word.” 

Ryu nodded numbly. “Okay.” 

“No argument? Really? You were telling me before how accepting they were.” 

“I don’t think incest counts.” He smiled sheepishly. 

“These are… extenuating circumstances.” Levi let his face fall into Ryu’s neck, peppering it with kisses as he pressed his groin up against his younger brother. “We’re stuck here, and there’s nothing to do. We have an excuse.” 

“I don’t think most people would fuck their brother, Levi…” 

“Don’t call me out like this,” the man growled. “I know it’s wrong. Shut up and let me kiss you.” 

This time it was a French kiss that Ryu had to learn about. His mouth was forced open, and the tongue invaded his lips and pressed up against his own. He slowly followed along for the tingling sensations that drove all the way down to his groin, but he kept opening his eyes to see the focused, gruff expression of his brother enjoying himself arguably more than he was. He looked like an animal, and it made Ryu’s heart leap. 

Levi slowly pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva between them. Ryu panted, dropped his hands down to his sides, and gazed up at his brother. 

“Do you like it more, because we’re bothers?” Ryu whimpered. 

“Shut up,” Levi muttered. He was already struggling to get the kid’s jeans off. He always left them on too tight. But they hugged his hips nicely. The boxers came off with the pants, and Ryu’s cock immediately sprang up to attention. 

“You said you liked guys before. But then, you said you masturbated to me this whole time. It sounds like you only liked them before of me, or something…” Ryu giggled nervously. “But that’s stupid, right?”

Levi said nothing. Instead, he pulled down his track pants, then looked for a condom in the recesses of his pockets. He swore when he found nothing. 

“I don’t have a condom.” 

Ryu blushed. “Do you need one?” 

“It’s cleaner for the both of us.”

The younger brother couldn’t look Levi in the eye. “I liked it, when I felt you finish inside. It was warm.”

Levi hissed under his breath, dropped his head, then grabbed his brother by the throat. 

“You’re crazier than I am,” he muttered as he grinded his cock up against Ryu’s splayed thighs. The boy whimpered and rolled his hips in time with the touching, but he still couldn’t meet the older brother’s dark expression.

“I… I just…” 

“You just what?” He smirked. Ryu was rocking against his cock and he hadn’t even done anything yet. The kid kept looking down at it with slightly wide eyes, seemingly amazed that something of his size had made it inside him. 

Levi glanced at the front window past the television now only showing static, and got a wicked idea. He grabbed his brother by scruff of his shirt and with a gentle nibble to his neck, dragged him right up to the open window. Ryu’s eyes went wide. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” 

“Trying to be crazier than you. Spread your legs for me.” Levi shoved Ryu down against the ledge of the window as he pushed a finger into the soft folds of his used ass. He was still plenty pliable, and it was easy for Levi to stretch him out. His younger brother whimpered in shock and nervousness. His own cock stood up straight against this stomach right at the level with one of the windowpanes. When Ryu looked outside at the vacant street, there was no one as far as the eye could see, no cars, no nothing. The sun was shining high in the sky, the trees were as green as possible in the summer day, and there wasn’t a soul. He looked down at the rose garden in front of the house and noticed for the first time the blue jays that lay dead on the lawn. 

He was about to say something, but his breath caught in his throat when his older brother forced in several fingers to stretch him apart. The saliva Levi had spat onto his hands was liberal, but Ryu’s ass still felt raw as his brother used both hands to slowly spread him. The younger brother’s hole clenched in protest, and Ryu whimpered. He dropped himself lower so he could rest against the ledge, but his bottom half stayed up, trembling and obediently splayed apart for his older brother’s use. The fingers stroked over the redness of the first ring of muscle, but brutally spread it apart when they dug in. His insides were twitching, wet and sticky with spit. Levi watched in interest as Ryu seemed to take more and more of his thick appendages. He’d really done a number on this kid. They’d only fucked once, and he already had a gape of this size. It was like he was always prepared to take cock. Levi’s heart was fluttering.

The older brother fell against the curve of Ryu’s spine, found his brother’s hands, and pinned them down as he pressed the head of his massive cock into his bruised entrance. 

“You looking outside?” Levi asked. 

“No,” Ryu whimpered. “There’s houses right across the street, what if someone sees us?” 

“They won’t leave their houses. They just get to watch us.” Levi pressed a kiss to his younger brother’s nape. The kid’s ass was clenching too hard for him to thrust just yet, he had to calm him down. “Relax, Ryu. Have you seen anyone in the houses across the street? Their cars are gone. There’s no one there.” 

“But if there were…” 

“Then we get to show off. They’d see your chest poking through your shirt, and your cock leaking precum all over mom’s curtains.” Levi bit his ear. “Now, back up into me. You’re clenching too hard. Come on.” 

“I can’t, you’re too big…” 

Levi growled. “You wanna get pounded or not?” 

The younger brother whimpered as he angled his hips back for Levi. It hurt to be stretched after so little time, and even the lube from Levi’s prep wasn’t enough to make it painless. But Ryu tried his best, his breath coming in gasps as he let his legs fall further apart and slowly, slowly, forced the head of his brother’s cock past the first ring of muscle. Levi groaned at the pleasant feeling of being just inside his little brother. The head of his cock was in a vice and he desperately wanted to destroy the rest of him. His hands gripped Ryu’s tightly, and his teeth grazed over his neck as he started to thrust.

One deep push was all it took to get him entirely inside this time. The both of them cried out as they felt Ryu’s colon take the shape of Levi’s cock again. It had gotten used to it by now. Ryu clenched down hard to slow things down, but he couldn’t stop the head brushing up against the deepest point inside him. His poor thin legs wavered, in danger of giving out. His stomach bulged from the sheer size, but Levi wasn’t going to let him give up yet. His older brother held him down tight as he began to thrust, slow, deep motions, forcing Ryu’s ass to suction him as it pulled out, and gape as he forced it back in. 

Levi was panting already, and he’d barely started. The man was like a beast, mechanically using his brother like a cock sleeve and enjoying every minute of it. Beneath him, Ryu trembled and faintly tried to pull out of the grip. His eyes kept looking to the window, searching for any soul that might be out there, and clenching down harder in the anxiety that maybe he just didn’t see them yet. He knew Levi would keep him safe, deep down his brother was more afraid than he was. But at the same time, he wasn’t thinking anymore. The younger brother nervously accepted his cock, but he was fully aware of how dangerous this game was. 

It wasn’t enough. As Levi rolled his hips faster into the squelching mess of his brother’s ass, he pulled the kid up by his arms and used him for leverage as he had before to make sure that cock stayed all the way inside him when he thrust inside. Before Ryu knew it, the younger brother was getting half his face pressed into the window. He was forced to stare at the trees and empty streets with his brother holding him tight, Ryu’s poor cock knocking against the window ledge and sending tremors up his spine. He couldn’t hold back the moans, and he felt like a slut as he let his voice resound throughout the family home. 

Levi’s grip was iron, leaving bruises on his little brother’s arms as he jammed his cock repeatedly into the kid’s colon, his growls mixing with grunts as he got closer and closer to what he wanted. Was this what he had been expecting this morning? Had he pushed Ryu into this? Had he made him do this for him? His mind was swimming. Now was not the time to feel guilty. There was a beautiful piece of ass in front of him, and he desperately wanted to claim him by filling him to the brim. 

He wanted Ryu to cry. He wanted Ryu to moan his name. He wanted Ryu to always be like this for him, ready to take his cock willingly whenever the feeling struck him. His grip tightened on his younger brother’s arms as he slammed that twitching, beating rod deep inside him. Ryu rose his hips up to meet it, his whole body shaking as cum stained the window panes. Ryu had let loose early and frosted the window with a sharp moaning cry that was far too loud. Levi chuckled breathily against the kid’s ear. 

“Mom’s gonna be pissed that you wrecked her window.” Ryu could only mutter incomprehensible whimpers as a reply. His eyes were half closed as he clenched around Levi’s cock from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Levi could feel himself getting close. And Ryu was there to simply take it. His pinning of his younger brother meant that Ryu was in the perfect position to take his load. A few more deep, rough thrusts from Ryu’s older brother, and Levi was painting the walls of the kid with his cum. 

Ryu let out a breathy whine as the first splashes of semen invaded his insides. He clenched hard around the cock, milking it for all it was worth, relishing the feeling of being completely filled by his older brother. His eyes closed and his legs teetered dangerously.

Levi’s grip on his arms didn’t subside until Ryu was entirely filled to the brim with his cum. His stomach hung slightly, pressed against the window and knocking against his now spent cock as Levi finished up his load. But when he was done, Levi didn’t pull out right away. The older brother stayed with his slowly softening cock buried deep inside the kid, enjoying the fading strength of his orgasm, gasping for breath. Cumming inside his brother had felt more amazing than any masturbation session. Ryu as his own personal sex toy was the best enjoyment he’d ever gotten out of something like this. He even saw stars in his head for a second, before he was brought back to the present and got to see the amazing sight of his poor little brother filled to bursting. 

Ryu made a noise similar to a cow’s when Levi finally pulled out of him. The cum drippled down the young brother’s legs in rivulets, but most of it was still stuck up there from how far in Levi had finished. The other brother took a step back to admire the sight. Ryu was shivering, his ass entirely gaped and stained white. When Levi had let go of his arms, Ryu had fallen back onto the window ledge. His face was smudged up against the frosted panes in his own cum, and his eyes were fevered.

“Levi,” he whimpered softly. 

“Yeah?” Levi’s voice was raspy, both from the sight and from the strain of how much he’d been growling. 

“S’good…”

“It looks good,” Levi choked. He looked like a well used piece of meat. 

“Can… Can I have a bath, now?”

“Of course.” The older brother smiled faintly and ran a shaky hand through his hair before grabbing his little brother and hoisting him into his arms. The kid immediately sought comfort in holding onto his neck. Ryu’s eyes closed, and he let out a deep gasping breath as he enjoyed the closeness of being against his brother. 

Levi bathed Ryu for the second time, this time a lot more carefully than before. Now that Ryu was more cognizant, he was a little difficult when it came to getting that cum out of him. He insisted on trying to do it himself, and while Levi enjoyed the look of his younger brother getting himself off by trying to shove in as many fingers into himself as he could fit, it was clear he didn’t know what he was doing. Levi was a lot more gentle, and a lot more focused on getting him clean as he worked those appendages all the way in until he’d reached as far as his cock had. Ryu kept whimpering and whining faint protests. His body trembled as he clenched down on thick fingers pressing against the walls of his hole. But Levi made sure he didn’t take any longer than he had to. In the end, Ryu might have been hard, but he was clean. 

Levi led him back to the couch where the television static had been going strong. At some point during their session, the channel they had been watching had gone offline. Both of their cereal bowls had turned to mush, so the older brother heated up some frozen hash browns for the two of them while he left Ryu to surf the channels. The kid was flushed, but smiling, and that made Levi feel alright about leaving him to his own devices.

The older brother’s ears perked up at a familiar noise that began to echo from the couch around ten minutes into trying to cook. Ryu was obviously trying to muffle it through the blankets Levi had wrapped him in, but he couldn’t avoid how loud he was when he was really into jerking himself off. Levi only had to glance into the living room to see that he was going at it, fisting his cock with his eyes glued shut. Ryu probably thought he was being quieter than he was, but Levi had been trained from a pretty young age to know exactly what his little brother sounded like when he was aroused. 

Levi stared slack jawed from the edge of the doorway as he watched the kid. He’d never seen Ryu masturbate before, but now he was getting a front row seat. It was a sight to behold, that hand moving as fast as it did. But Ryu wasn’t done.

Tentatively, Levi’s little brother shifted his position so he could reach behind himself. He ended up on his hands and knees with his pants down around his thighs as with one hand, he circled around that gaping ass of his. With the other he was still fisting his cock at quick speeds, but the one that he fingered himself with was slow at first. Gentle. Afraid. This was new to him, but he was searching for the same feeling his brother had given him, it just wasn’t as good without something inside him. He pushed in a couple of fingers, but when he didn’t feel that, he tried to see how many it would take. He got to around four and was nearly fisting his own ass when he cried out particularly loud, finally hitting that spot that Levi always managed to get. His eyes went wide at the noise he made, and he whipped his head around to see if his brother had heard. 

Levi and Ryu’s eyes met. 

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Keep going.” 

Ryu flushed to the roots of his hair. He stared at his older brother for a moment, almost pleading him with his eyes to turn away. Levi didn’t waver. Ryu gulped, then turned back around as his hands began again. They moved slowly at first. His whole body was shaking again. He could feel Levi’s eyes on him as he thrust his hand repeatedly into his ass. But it only made everything feel more electric. His cock leaked all over his blanket, and his breath quickened as he recalled the dark face Levi had made when he caught him. His fingers worked tirelessly inside him, spreading himself apart while his front half bucked into his hand. His grip tightened until it was almost painfully tight, picking up speed and making a sinfully slick noise with every thrust of his fingers in his ass. He imagined what it had felt like when his older brother had fucked him so forcefully, using him like a toy, and that was all he needed to finish against the couch. 

He tenderly removed his hand as he struggled to catch his breath. His ass was still clenching in Levi’s direction. Ryu whined softly, then collapsed into the blankets. The younger brother’s face was bright red in embarrassment, and he quickly hid himself in the blankets before Levi could approach. 

The man thought about going over to the kid to really see if he could push it, but the smell of something burning alerted him that once again, he had nearly burned the house town. He swore like a sailor as he went to save what little he could of the hash browns. 

Levi managed to make the two of them a few hashbrowns, burned toast, and runny eggs. The two of them shared a plate on a foldout table in front of the television. Ryu curled up on Levi’s lap, lying on his stomach in order to keep the ache down. It allowed Levi to ruffle his brother’s hair occasionally and tease him whenever he accidentally dropped food on the ground. Levi didn’t really mind; he’d end up cleaning the living room eventually anyways. When it was just the two of them, they didn’t make that much mess. 

“Try the lower channels,” Ryu offered, when Levi couldn’t seem to find a station online anymore. “Those ones are pretty official; they were running when we last checked.” 

“I am on the lower channels,” Levi argued, but he surfed back and forth between them all the same. There was no difference in any of them. It was all the same static blob. “Do you see now? Nothing.” 

“That’s weird,” Ryu mumbled. “There’s not even a message at the bottom of the screen anymore.”

“I mean, everyone’s stuck in this quarantine. Maybe they don’t have the manpower to operate it anymore. I wouldn’t put it past them to just cancel everything until this quarantine is over and they have the ability to operate it again. I’m sure it’s not a big deal.” Levi stroked his brother’s hair gently before he went to grab a mouthful of toast. 

“Are you wiping your hands on my hair?” Ryu whined. 

“Maybe.”

“Use a napkin.” 

“Why would I use a napkin when you want to be treated like trash?” Levi was teasing, but his younger brother’s face still went bright red before he quickly hid away in the man’s abdomen. Levi sat back on the couch and pet his brother’s hair. “You’re too easy to tease.” 

“You’re too easy to come up with things to tease me with,” Ryu mumbled against his brother’s tank top. 

“How can you say things like that?”

“It’s not hard. I’m only saying what I observe. It’s not bad if you want to be treated like that during sex, kid. A lot of people are like that.” 

“But… Actually talking about it is weird. I don’t like it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with talking about it. We can’t keep pretending that what I do to you doesn’t exist…”

Ryu mumbled into Levi’s stomach. “We both know what happened, you don’t have to talk about it.” 

“Come here.” Levi grabbed his brother and pulled him tenderly into his lap. The kid wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and peered up at him with a flush.

“What do you want?” He asked in suspicion. 

“To hold you. That’s all.” Levi nibbled at a hash brown. “Is that such a crime?” 

“It’s never just holding with you.”

Levi scoffed. “I would never. I’m just trying to make you feel better, okay? That’s all.” 

The younger brother nibbled his lip. Levi had always been the one when they were camping to tell them to slow down because Ryu couldn’t keep up. He’d also always been the one to pull the worst pranks on him when he felt like he could take it. Sometimes the little brother got whiplash from what Levi was capable of.

The man pressed a kiss to Ryu’s forehead and smiled. “You need time to rest. I’m not gonna do shit until you stop hurting. I guess I just got overexcited before. But you really need time to heal.” 

“It doesn’t hurt that bad,” he mumbled.

“I’m giving it a day. At least.” 

Ryu nodded quietly, but Levi could still see he was being somewhat stubborn. The kid didn’t even know what he was saying. He knew it had to be painful, and it was only going to get worse over time if Ryu didn’t give his body a chance to catch up. But he liked to argue for the sake of arguing sometimes. Levi didn’t mind, as long as Ryu relented in the end.

The two of them watched the static on the couch until their breakfast was finished, then spent the day looking for games to play. Cards and monopoly had both run their course, so they broke into the garage that was connected to the house to find some other stowed away boardgames they could play. Sorry, Clue, and Twister had all been sent to the nether realm of trash that made up the old addition that doubled as their father’s workshop. Half finished woodworking projects lay strewn against the side of the room with screwdrivers and other tools. The woodchips had made a safe haven for a family of mice that went scattering as soon as they opened the door.

There was no car in the garage, seeing as their parents had taken it with them when they left, which meant there was plenty of room for the two of them to goof off as they looked for wherever those precious games had been stored away. The younger brother was used to being tackled, but Levi’s playfighting style was particularly gentle today. He grabbed the kid in a headlock and knuckled his head, but let him go as soon as his younger brother started to whine. And when the kid jumped on his back to try to punch his shoulder without much force, Levi just took it with a faint chuckle. Eventually he had enough of Ryu trying to bit his shoulder, so he shook the younger brother off and turned to pin him to the floor. 

The two of them blinked at each other. Levi had his hands held down again, with his knee right between Ryu’s legs. Instead of laughing it off like they used to, they were silent, then slowly drew closer until the both of them were kissing on the floor of their parent’s garage. Ryu’s mouth was warm and inviting. Levi never seemed to know how to do anything gently, either. As Ryu kissed him, Levi bit down on his lip. It took all of Levi’s self control to pull away and see his younger brother flushed, panting and waiting.

“Wait,” Levi commanded breathily. “We can’t just do this all the time.” 

“I know,” Ryu stuttered. Levi reluctantly pulled off of him, and the two of them awkwardly stood up to break off into their own searched. Levi had to rub his cheeks together to focus again. 

Ryu watched the mice curiously as they curled up by the edge of the wide garage door, then looked to the red button that sent a signal to open it. There was a thin line of sunlight just under the door, but it didn’t reach inside. 

“What do you think the quarantine is all about anyways?” The younger brother asked, once he had returned from the kitchen with a box of cereal. He proceeded to attempt to feed the mice that huddled in the corner by the door. They were far too terrified to do anything other than blink at him no matter how many pieces off food he hurled in their direction.

“I dunno,” Levi said. He was the only one still trying to look for games, seeing as Ryu had given up two minutes in. But he did find himself looking back often to see his brother’s futile progress. The kid was still flushed from before, and there was a little pile of cocopops accumulating in front of the mice. “I’m mostly focused on how long it’s going to be before mom and dad get back.” 

“I’m not sure they’re going to be back,” Ryu muttered. 

“What was that?”

“What if they don’t come back?” He said louder. “What do we do then? We have enough food for a couple of weeks, but after that, what do we do?”

“I dunno.” Levi shrugged. “Go to the store?”

“But the quarantine.”

Levi sighed. “Listen, Ryu. The quarantine is important and all, but there’s nothing wrong with just going outside. Worst comes to worst, we just raid a neighbor’s house for food. Is that such a big deal? It wouldn’t be hard to just quickly go from place to place. If this shit is airborne, I’ll wear this mask.” He held up his father’s woodworking mask. “See? No big deal. It helps dad with his asthma, it’ll keep me from dying of the deadly quarantine plague.” 

“What if it gets in your ears? Or eyes? Or what if it can crawl up your fingernails?” 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Levi grunted. “Stop torturing the mice.”

“I’m not,” Ryu argued. He was using a stick to poke the bits of cocopops towards the biggest one, but all that did was make it curl closer and closer towards the exit of the garage. “They just don’t want to eat this. I think there’s birdseed somewhere in here from the spring. Maybe they like that better.” 

“I think they just don’t like your ass scaring the shit out of them.” Levi grabbed the dusty game of Twister from behind the old CD case, and grinned. Underneath it were all their old games that both of them were notorious cheats at. Neither of them played by their rules, and their parents had both decided ages ago that they would never play with the likes of them again. That left the two brothers to come up with their own sets of rules. As long as no one got caught, nothing was off the table. Levi wondered if Ryu still knew those rules, or if he’d have a particularly rude awakening when Levi subjected him to them. Based on the game of Monopoly, he seemed to know his way around it. “Found them.” 

Ryu was quiet. 

“Ryu,” Levi called back to his brother. “I found them, see? Dad hid them well. I bet he didn’t want to be reminded about how good I was at this back in middle school. Man, I forgot how fun these could be.” 

He turned to see his brother motionless, staring at one of the mice that had wedged itself halfway between the garage door and the outside in an attempt to get away from the kid. Only its hind legs and little fuzzy tail were left, unmoving.

“Ryu?” Levi walked a few tentative steps towards his brother. “What’s going on?”

Ryu pulled the mouse out from the garage door by the tail to look at its front half. The eyes were dead. It had been killed instantly. 

“It’s dead,” Ryu whimpered. “How is it dead?”

“Get away from the garage door, Ryu.” 

“But –“

“I said get away from the garage door.” 

The younger brother dropped the mouse and ran with the box of cereal over to Levi. The older brother held him tight in his arms as he looked with alarm to the dead mouse, then to the tiny crevice of sunlight peeking out from under the door. 

“Was the mouse sick?” Levi demanded. “Did something get it, like an animal? Did the garage door shift and crush it?” 

“No,” Ryu whispered. “I saw it. It was trying to get away, but then as soon as it got itself outside, it just… Stopped.” 

“It had to have been the garage door.” Levi left his brother to go to the entrance and went to his hands and knees to inspect the crack. “There’s no way it just died like nothing.” 

“Don’t get too close!” Ryu cried out. He threw the cereal to the side and rushed to his brother, but he was afraid to get more than a couple steps from the entrance. He stood in front of the door completely uncertain of what to do. “What if it does something to you too?” 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. See? Look. The garage door just settled on the mouse and killed it.” He punched the metal door and grinned back at his brother. “It’s fine.” 

“I didn’t even see it move.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, then stood up and went to the red button that opened the garage door. The rest of the mouse family were completely terrified pressed up against the sheet of metal, watching the man with their little beady black eyes. 

“Look, Ryu. I’m gonna show you there’s nothing to be worried about. The mouse was probably just old. And in a week if this quarantine still isn’t over, then we’ll go out and grab some food from a neighbor or something, okay? Just pout like you usually do and they’ll bury you in chocolate.” 

Levi stood in the shadow of the wall as he pressed the button to start the garage door opening. Ryu felt something was wrong the instant he pressed that button. He tried to stop him with a shout, but it was already too late. 

The thin beam of sunlight began to grow as the door slowly but steadily rose up before them, showing the sunny midmorning was just as bright as any other summer day. 

The two brothers watched as the rest of the mice family looked into the sunlight, and in the same breath, fell. One by one as the sunlight touched them, the animals went from living, to nothing more than unmoving bodies.

And still, the sunlight was growing. 

“Holy shit!” Levi yelled. “Holy shit – Ryu run!” The kid was standing as still as a statue, his eyes wide in terror as he watched the sunlight slowly creeping up from the shadow of the garage door. He could see the outside world in front of him, hear the mechanical whirring of the metal rising, but the one thing he couldn’t find was evidence of any living animal making noise out there. It was dead. Everything was dead. His heart had stopped. He stared at the sunlight on the ground, about to reach his toes, and found his legs didn’t work. 

The linebacker of the family threw himself on Ryu. The younger brother screamed, Levi just managed to grab his head before it connected with the concrete of the floor, and the man shoved the kid up against the door to their kitchen with all the strength they could muster as the light continued its slow to ascent shine on everything in the garage.

“Levi!” Ryu screeched. He could see the sunlight dappling only inches away from his brother’s foot. Levi’s eyes widened as he pulled back and jumped to his feet. His eyes flew to the boardgames, the work station, the cereal box. He had to move quickly. This place was about to become completely inhabitable, and he had very little time. 

He grabbed an armful of work tools, Twister, and the cereal box before bull rushing through the kitchen door, slamming into Ryu and knocking the both of them down, finally kicking the door shut. 

The two of them were on top of each other, panting and barely able to think, let alone speak. Ryu was silently crying on the floor. As Levi finally got the energy to look him over for any wounds, he found the kid’s body was trembling. 

“Ryu.” He shook his younger brother’s shoulder. “Ryu it’s okay. You’re safe.” 

“The sun,” Ryu whimpered softly. 

“I know. But you’re safe. We’re both safe.” 

“You’re foot. What about your foot?” Ryu struggled to sit up, looking at Levi’s foot. One of the sandals the man had been wearing was now lost in the garage forever, but one was still half on. Both of his feet were absolutely fine. Levi curled his toes for good measure. 

“They’re fine, see? I’m fine. We’re okay.” 

“It’s not okay!” Ryu began to sob, and Levi grit his teeth. “We can’t leave the house! Everything is dead outside, everything!”

“Maybe it’s not that bad –“

“Not that bad!? The sun literally kills us! If we go outside, if we try to do anything, we’re going to die! We’re stuck in here, until we run out of food and water. And then what, Levi? Then what do we do?” 

Levi grabbed his brother’s wrists. “You need to get a hold of yourself right now,” he growled. “Calm down before you get hysterical. Nothing has changed. We’re still okay, we’re still not hurt, and we still have plenty of food to last us a while. The electricity is still running. The water pressure is fine. Whatever happens, we’re going to be okay long enough for us to think of a solution. You get it?” 

Ryu’s sobs declined, but his despair wasn’t going to be quenched by a few simple words. The kid was shaken, and badly. Levi had never seen his younger brother look as scared as he did just then. 

“What if mom and dad are dead from that?” Ryu muttered. “What if they got caught in the car, and they got out to see what had happened, and they died? What if everyone else in the world is dead too?” 

“There’s no way everyone else is dead.” Levi pulled his younger brother into his arms and leaned against one of the cupboards. “Think about it, Ryu. You were right up against that window, and you weren’t hurt. What does that say about this?” 

“Windows keep it out,” he muttered reluctantly.

“That’s right. Whatever shit is going down right now, we’re safe because we’ve stayed inside. And we’re going to keep being safe, as long as we aren’t stupid and go out there without the right equipment. Obviously we’re going to need something heavy duty if we plan to go out there. And we got plenty of things in the house to choose from. We’re not stuck. We just need to think of a plan. So stop crying, okay?” 

Ryu sniffled, then pressed his face into his brother’s neck. “I thought I was going to lose you,” he whispered. 

Levi held him tight, and took the opportunity to dry his eyes before Ryu could see the tears of terror beginning to roll down his cheeks. He was working hard to keep from shivering, but he couldn’t help the tears.

“Yeah,” the older brother choked. “I thought I was about to lose you too.” He pressed a hand against Ryu’s back, and let out a quiet, heart-wrenching sob. Levi’s heart was beating out of his chest. They were fucked. Completely fucked. The two of them were trapped in this house, and they were absolutely going to die. 

“I don’t want to play Twister anymore,” Ryu mumbled. 

“Yeah, I don’t either.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this I think, and the story shall be complete. 
> 
> And then they nyoomed away.

The mood for the rest of the day was mournful. Neither really knew what to say about what had happened, so neither said anything at all. With the television clearly non-functional, the two elected to turn it off. They ended up in their parent’s bedroom with nowhere else to go. Ryu played offline games on his laptop in the bed in an effort to get his mind off things, but he clearly wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing. Levi tried reading for the first time in forever, but he couldn’t seem to focus on the science books from his childhood. Even the pretty colors and the interesting facts about the planets had his eyes drifting away from the pages. The two of them never left the room except to get food from the kitchen, but they felt guilty about even that. Both of them knew now there was no chance they would be able to run to the store to get more, and now they were both keenly aware of just how much they had left. 

Levi was the one to break first. He put down the weight and audibly sighed as he left for the kitchen. “I’m going to take stock,” he said. Ryu nervously leapt to his feet and followed the older brother. 

The two of them broke off to identify everything in their cupboards, fridge, and freezer. It was better than Levi thought. There wasn’t much left in the fridge, but the freezer was still full of ready meals and roasts their parents had planned to make. The cupboards were full of canned beans and soups. They could make it perhaps a month without having to leave if they rationed properly. 

In the end, Ryu knew with a sinking feeling that no matter how much they had, they would still run out eventually. He could count all of the cans on the counter that Levi had pulled from the shelves, but one day that number would be zero. While the older brother focused on the task at hand, Ryu once again found himself lagging behind.

“We should use up what’s in the fridge and freezer first,” Levi said when they were finished. They’d surrounded themselves in cans all over the countertops and table stacked in what looked like chaos on the outside, though the brothers understood it perfectly. “If the electricity goes out, that’s all going to spoil.” The pen and paper he’d gotten out when he’d lost track of the count was covered in crossed out numbers. He looked it over. “We should also start finding ways to store water, in case that gets cut off.” 

“I don’t like talking about this,” Ryu muttered.

“I don’t either, but we need to. If the television went out, there’s no telling how long it will be until our electricity and water go too. At least we won’t have to worry about heating.” Levi looked out the kitchen window to the cheerfully sunny day, and winced.

Ryu asked the question that both of them had been dreading. “What are we going to do when all of this runs out?” 

“We find a way out of here,” Levi said simply.

“How are we supposed to do that?”

“Maybe the sun isn’t that bad at night.”

Ryu looked pale. “I don’t want to test that. Don’t you think somebody would have come looking for us by now? Or we would have heard at least something outside. But it’s nothing. Like we’re the only ones that exist. What if there’s just us left, Levi?”

The older brother shook his head abruptly. “Impossible. There were stations up before, and that requires work to maintain. Maybe they all went offline by now, but that doesn’t mean they all cease to exist. And there’s shelters.” He drummed his pen against his thigh, then got up and took out a tub of ice cream. Ryu watched his older brother as he grabbed them a set of spoons and bowls, then sat down on the edge of the countertop beside the kid and started to eat. 

Ryu stared at the treat that had been placed in his hands. 

“You need something to cheer you up.” Levi nudged him with his shoulder, and Ryu reluctantly began to eat. 

“Don’t you ever get scared?” Ryu mumbled around a bite. 

“Sometimes,” Levi grumbled. 

“But you’re not now?”

“I’m trying to think of solutions here, and that isn’t gonna fly if I’m too scared.” 

“You can’t just make yourself not scared,” Ryu argued. 

“Watch me,” his brother muttered. 

That night, the two of them lay pressed against each other under the thin layer of blankets. Ryu kept falling asleep, only to be woken up again by a sudden noise that made his heart pound. He was afraid that at any moment the house might collapse, and whatever was outside would kill them all in a split second. 

Levi, on the other hand, knew he was not going to sleep that night. His eyes were wide awake, staring at the window across from them that let in a faint glimmer of moonlight. He kept thinking of those mice, and how close that sunlight had been. 

If he hadn’t been that fast out of sheer instinct, Ryu would have died. He would have lost his little brother. He would have been left alone in this house. Without Ryu… Well, he might as well step into the sunlight and stop trying. Maybe his little brother was an ass sometimes, and maybe Levi was too. But despite all of the shit that had happened, in this apocalypse and between them, he was still his little brother. No matter what he subjected Ryu to, at the end of the day all he really wanted for him, was to keep him safe. 

He kept trying to think of solutions. He didn’t know enough about what was happening outside. If windows kept it out, maybe the right clothes would too? Fur obviously didn’t do shit, those mice were dead the instant they felt the sun. But Levi had an armful of his father’s tools, maybe he could make something. If he added on other things in the house maybe – there had to be something he could build. Even if he didn’t know how to use tools, and he didn’t know the first thing about what was going on out there, and they wouldn’t be able to test if it worked until they actually went outside themselves…

That was stupid. He rubbed his eyes and tried to turn over, but Ryu whimpered in his sleep and pulled him closer. His little brother had his arms tightly around the older brother’s waist, his breath coming in faint pants as he struggled against whatever he was dreaming about. His eyes were screwed shut. 

Levi rubbed his shoulder, but that only seemed to make it worse. Pushing the kid onto his back woke him up quickly. The younger brother blinked a few times as he looked around in shock, them brimmed with tears the moment he realized his brother was towering over him in the dark. Normally a looming shadow would scare anyone, but Ryu was comforted by that familiar large, muscled outline. 

“I had a bad dream,” he said softly. 

“I can tell. I’m here, okay? Just go back to bed.” The two settled again and the kid finally found a spot in the crook of Levi’s neck. His breath was soft against the brother’s skin as he tried to sleep. Levi kept his arms around his waist, face buried in Ryu’s hair, listening to the sound of his younger brother trying to find a quiet, comfortable rhythm that would get him to fall asleep. They held that for a while, but an hour later Ryu was whimpering softly again. 

“I can’t sleep,” he whispered. 

“Neither can I,” Levi admitted. 

“I keep thinking about what happened.”

“Me too.” The man gently squeezed Ryu’s waist.

“What do we do?”

“What usually helps you sleep?” Levi pulled away to see Ryu’s bleary expression. 

“I don’t know…” Ryu blushed. 

“What?” 

“I used to masturbate, when I had insomnia.” 

Levi tried to sound noncommittal when he shrugged. “You could try that, if you wanted.”

“In front of you, though?” The kid was going steadily redder. His voice ended in a squeak.

Levi narrowed his eyes. “It’s not exactly something you’ve never done before.” 

“But it’s different when we’re actually talking about it, and I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“How is it any different?” 

“Before, you just… You just showed up.” It was hard to tell, but Ryu was furiously red in the dark. “And then you told me to keep going. But now I wouldn’t even now how to start. It felt weird before.”

“You want me to help?” 

Ryu twitched. “How?” 

Levi’s hands found Ryu’s waist with ease, and began to trace down those thin curves until they had wormed their way into his boxers. The older brother pulled Ryu’s back up against Levi’s chest, and the younger brother let out a yelp. 

“I can jerk you off if you want,” the man whispered. Ryu held his breath. He could feel his brother’s hands diving straight for his cock, rubbing the head and slowly beginning to stroke. He trembled, letting out a soft squeak when Levi gently squeezed. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” The kid asked hesitantly. 

“No.” Levi pressed his face up against Ryu’s nape as he stroked his brother’s cock into a nice stiff rod that dripped precum all over his hands. The wet provided more than enough lubrication to get rough quickly. Levi felt like he was practically milking the kid’s cock. He gripped it tight and stroked in a squeezing motion, and his brother in turn whimpered and danced against the erection that strained in the man’s own track pants. “I’m just trying to help you out. You still need to heal.” 

“O-okay…” Did he sound upset? Levi grinned into his brother’s shoulder. The kid wanted him. But Levi was trying to be good. He knew that his younger brother could rip if he kept using him thoughtlessly. His little brother might have liked the thought of the elder fucking him in the moment, but everything afterwards could still be consequences not worth having. 

“Just focus on me,” Levi murmured against his neck. He timed his movements with his brother’s thrusts into his hand. As he moved his wrist tightly back and forth, he trailed a hand along the curve of his hips with the other. He admired the thin bones of his little brother, the slim stomach, and the sticky cock that twitched with every moment. The kid kept backing up into his brother, grinding into the man’s groin without even seeming to realize it. Little huffs and pants turned into all out moans that the older brother loved so much. Ryu reached back to hold onto his brother’s shoulder and gripped it tight. But the kid could only get so far. 

“I can’t… It’s raw.”

“What do you mean? You’re always so close, my hands’ covered in precum.” Levi stroked him harder and made the kid let out a cry as he bucked sharply into his hand. 

“It’s not enough,” Ryu stuttered. 

“You need something inside you?” 

“Please,” Ryu mumbled. 

“I can’t hear you,” Levi practically hissed in his ear. The older brother jerked his wrist harder, to the point that Ryu was uncomfortably shaking as his cock was roughly tugged on. “What do you want?” 

“You,” Ryu cried softly. “Please, Levi, please… Inside…” 

“I can’t, Ryu, you know that.” Even so, Levi pulled Ryu’s boxers down to his knees and finally let go of the poor throbbing cock. 

Ryu grabbed himself and started to stroke in a sniffle of frustration, which left Levi the opportunity to see what he could do about filling his little brother up. He wanted to be gentle, so he started with faint touches as he rubbed over the ring of muscle that was more relaxed than ever. Ryu’s poor ass twitched with every stroke of his hand, coupled with pants and gasps and thrusts of desperate hips. Ryu was already on the verge of finishing in his hand, but thanks to Levi, jerking himself off wasn’t enough anymore. His ass was clenching on anything it could find. Levi could already feel it, like it was begging for something inside. 

The older brother pushed in a couple of fingers, but it didn’t seem to put much of a dent into him. Ryu was whimpering and angling his body up so Levi could really get in there. The man grabbed his younger brother by the waist and pushed in another two fingers, the four of them now spreading him apart. He could see the pink inside, clenching as Ryu finally reacted by calling out his name. The kid’s own thrusting had slowed down to the same rhythm of the fingers penetrating his ass. 

A thought occurred to Levi, one that was both dark and hot at the same time. His hand was considerably larger than Ryu’s, but perhaps with enough lube he might be able to take the whole thing. He was so horny that his ass seemed to be stretching to accommodate any size, so it wasn’t like he would be forcing it on the kid. After all, his little brother seemed to enjoy as much inside his ass as possible. So what if it was bigger than his cock? Ryu could take it.

And thus, all logical thought went out the window. 

“I’m going to try to get the thumb in,” Levi whispered over Ryu’s panting cries. He wasn’t sure his little brother heard him, but he wasn’t going to stop now. Gripping Ryu tight with one hand, he pulled away his fingers, then slowly began to insert the whole hand, carefully shaping it to give it the smallest berth. Immediately his little brother reacted. The kid’s whole body froze as he reacted to the feeling of something massive being pushed inside him. The younger brother then began to tremble like a leaf, arching his back out to meet it, practically dribbling his cock all over the blankets. 

“Is that your hand?” Ryu whimpered. 

“Yeah. Stay still for me. It’s almost in.” Ryu might have argued, but that was cut short when Levi levered the rest of his fist inside his little brother. The words died on the kid’s throat, turning immediately to cries of arousal and pain as Levi made his hand disappear. He got in as far as the wrist and could feel the insides of his little brother clenching down hard. The boy was shivering all over as he lay on his side. His hand still gripped his cock tight, but they didn’t move. He was trying to get used to the fist inside him. His eyes closed, and he groaned softly. 

“It’s so big…” 

“I’m going to move you onto your front so I can get a better angle, okay?” Levi murmured. 

“What happened to taking it slow?” Ryu stuttered as he obediently allowed himself to be laid down on his front. He could feel his legs being slid apart as Levi sat up with his first still inside him. Now that the elder brother had a better angle and a better seat to what he was doing, it was clear just how far he was stretching the kid’s ass apart. Even with Ryu’s legs so pulled so wide, his hole still seemed small to fit the fist he was now clenching around. Ryu’s cock was pressed into the mattress, leaking all over and trembling. The kid whined softly, and moved his hips off the ground to follow the insertion, lest it come out of his bruised entrance. Then he rolled his waist back against Levi’s hand. He really was turning into a greedy little slut. Levi was thankful for how dark it was; he didn’t want to Ryu to see him drooling. 

“You know, I thought about it, but then I had this certain little brother that seemed to only be able to get off to something massive inside him. He’s pretty needy, always screams when he cums, maybe you’ve heard of him.” Levi balled his fist. 

“It’s your fault,” Ryu whimpered. He groaned as the insertion seemed to grow inside him. “I wasn’t like this before. You’re the one that won’t leave me alone…” 

“Yeah, yeah, now shut up. I’m going to rearrange your organs.” Levi shoved his brother’s face into the pillow as he began to thrust his hand back and forth. Ryu screamed. His whole body clenched around the hand as it pushed in even deeper. Levi went past his wrist, and all the way up to his forearm before he pulled out again. He had to hold Ryu down by his shoulder in order to get the leverage to pull back out. 

His little brother whined softly as the hand was pulled back out until the fingers were touching the edge. Ryu’s ass was clenching down hard. Levi got the satisfaction of seeing it forced to take his fist all the way back slowly. His brother loved it. He loved getting stretched like this, he loved getting fucked so wide that a fist could make it all the way inside him. Levi’s mouth was watering. He was hard as a rock, and desperate to fuck him. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn’t. He should have been more gentle, he could be careful, and he shouldn’t be doing what he was doing. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t get enough of the sound of his little brother’s moans. 

Ryu buried his face in the pillow to hold back a scream as his older brother began to violently thrust his fist up inside his colon. Each push in of Levi’s hand made a clear bump in the kid’s stomach that pressed into the mattress of their parents’ bed. No amount of clenching down would keep out the fist that was now picking up speed. Ryu couldn’t avoid it, couldn’t even think as his body was wrecked from below. He thought Levi’s dick was big, but he never imagined something like this. Every thrust, his whole body was twitching and struggling around it. The muscles of his ass pulled back with every tug out, and every thrust in just made that gape wider. It was happening too fast for him to think straight. They had the bed creaking on bed springs with the force that Levi assumed Ryu could take. But seconds later, his little brother dribbled all of the cum he could onto the blankets and a scream shook the room. Levi was still going. Ryu didn’t have the energy to tell him to stop. He closed his eyes and accepted the repeated thrusting of his fist all the way inside him, his voice quieting down into quiet, tired whimpers. 

Levi didn’t even notice his brother had finished until he felt the wet part of the bed. He slowly removed his fist, then turned Ryu over to see that he had stained the blankets with cum. 

“I can’t believe you came to something like that,” Levi murmured. The streaks only showed up thanks to the dim silver glimmer of the moonlight. “I thought it would be too much for you.” 

“Levi,” Ryu whimpered needily. He’d been repeating his brothers’ name under his breath for ages. The older brother looked at the gaping ass of the kid, then at Ryu’s scrunched up face, and struggled internally to not take him right there and then. 

“I’m here, kid,” he said instead, pulling Ryu up into his arms. The proximity of his little brother being so close, smelling so good and delicious and fuckable, was maybe a lapse in judgement on his part. He needed to get some self control. Ryu mattered too. He couldn’t just keep doing this to him. 

“S’good,” his younger brother whimpered into his shoulder. It was a struggle to just comb his fingers through Ryu’s hair and not force him into a kiss. He needed time to recuperate after something like that. Levi was trying to reason with himself, but Ryu’s existence made a compelling argument. 

“I’m glad you liked it. Are you tired now?” 

“Yeah,” Ryu yawned sleepily. “Are you?” 

“I think I’ll stay up a little longer.” 

“Are you okay? You’re shivering.”

“I’ll be alright.” Levi carefully tried to lever Ryu away from him, but the brother grabbed his arm. 

“You’re hard. I can feel it.”

“And you need time to heal. I shouldn’t have tried to stretch you that far.” 

“It…” Ryu mumbled nervously, “I’m not sure… It’s not fair…” 

Levi growled, then sighed. “I can just jerk off, it’s fine.” 

The kid was giving him that puppy dog pout. Ryu’s lips were moist from all of his drooling into the pillows, and swollen from how hard he’d bitten down on them. Once again, the older brother was finding it harder and harder to say no. 

Levi had another compelling thought in his head as Ryu started to say something. With a quickly beating heart, Levi pressed his fingers into his brother’s mouth and slowly pried them apart. 

“Or maybe we can try something else,” he narrowed his eyes. Ryu blinked up nervously, but allowed his mouth to be pulled open by his older brother’s fingers. His tongue lolled out, and Levi’s heart stuttered. It was so wet and inviting. “Move,” he ordered. “Down. Onto my lap.” He pulled out his fingers. 

“What?” Ryu moved out of Levi’s lap in confusion, and the older brother pushed him down by his shoulders.

“I’m going to teach you how to suck cock.” 

A noise died in the younger brother’s throat as Levi unearthed the massive erection that had been straining in his track pants for far too long. It looked swollen and painful at the tip.

The younger brother suddenly seemed far more nervous than before. 

“It’s not difficult,” Levi growled softly. “Just open your mouth for me, okay?” 

“I’m scared,” his brother whimpered. 

“Don’t be.” Levi tugged him closer by his hair, until Ryu’s mouth was brushing up against the twitching head. “Mouth open. I’ll put it in. And don’t use your teeth, okay?”

Ryu reluctantly opened wide, but it was still a struggle to get the head past his swollen lips. 

But it was worth it. Immediately, Levi moaned a low, guttural noise as the heat from his little brother shot right up the head of his cock. It was almost as good as when he was inside his ass. And when Ryu whimpered in fear, the reverberations made Levi want to finish in his mouth right then and there. 

“Can you move forward?” Levi hissed. Ryu didn’t know how to shake his head. He looked up at Levi, lost and confused and tasting the saltiness of his brother’s precum dripping into his mouth. His lips were stretched wide around the head that was packed inside, and he couldn’t seem to do anything more than sit there. His jaw was starting to hurt. 

“It’s okay,” the older brother choked. “I’ll do it for you.” He grabbed his little brother’s hair tight, then slowly slid the massive cock deeper into his mouth.

Ryu’s eyes widened when he felt the erection touch the back of his throat. Only a few inches had been pushed inside, and he would already feel the head nudging its way down his gullet. He tried to choke, but nothing came out. Air was thin. When Levi thrust his cock that far, he couldn’t breath. The fear was mounting. He wasn’t prepared. He slapped at Levi’s thighs and whimpered louder in protest. 

His brother drew back immediately and gently cupped Ryu’s face in his hands. “It’s okay,” he whispered. He tried to sound more confident and less strained. Levi was staring at his brother’s face swollen with his cock. He wanted nothing more than to see if he could hilt it down his throat. But Ryu was scared, and rightfully so. Levi needed patience. And for his hands to stop shaking. “Just relax your mouth, okay? Imagine you’re swallowing, and just keep going that. I’ll give you time to breath, I won’t stay long down there.” 

There were tears in his little brother’s eyes, but he still managed to nod with the head held in his mouth. His older brother ruffled his hair before he grabbed it taught again, and went back to slowly thrusting his rod inside his awaiting open lips. 

Strings of saliva clung to his erection with every pull back from inside his little brother’s mouth. At one point, Levi pulled out and watched as Ryu’s tongue lolled out with it. His little brother kept his mouth open and waiting for him until he thrust back inside it. The man groaned in pure bliss at the sight of it. His little brother was an amazing cocksucker. He couldn’t feel his teeth; even with the sheer size of the cock he was still taking it like a champ. He could push in that cock all the way to the back of Ryu’s throat, and with just a few gentle soothing remarks, get the kid to keep it there. 

Sometimes Levi went fast, brutally facefucking his little brother and listening to the quiet whimpers and moans that echoed around their parent’s bedroom. That was when he was really into it, when he was certain this is what he wanted out of his brother. His muscles clenched, his cock pulsed inside his little brother’s mouth, and he felt like even Ryu could see how this was supposed to be his position. 

And other times he went slow, quietly coaching him to take it as far as he could. Gentle remarks went a long way with Ryu. All that fear changed to a need to do what his brother wanted. Ryu’s heart pounded in those moments as he listened to Levi tell him how to service him. Being guided through it made him feel calmed somewhat, like Levi knew what he was doing. He was safe. 

A few more deep thrusts, and he finally got Ryu to swallow him down to the hilt. The head of Levi’s cock bushed against the base of his little brother’s trembling throat. Levi had to feel it for himself. He reached forward and pressed his fingers up against the kid’s neck, and felt the bulge of his erection going down Ryu’s gullet. That nearly set him off, right then and there. He grabbed the kid by the face, growled against his ear, and began thrusting as fast as he could down that beautiful throat. He had to come inside, he just had too. Spraying his little brother’s throat full of cum, making him swallow it, it was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Ryu’s eyes were bright with tears again. He held onto Levi’s powerful arms with some reluctance, but his mouth remained open for his older brother. He didn’t bite down once. He watched Levi’s animalistic face, listened to the growling at the edge of his voice when he told Ryu that he was about to cum, and shivered when the first splashes of semen hit the sides of his trachea. 

Levi came buckets down his little brother’s tight throat, and Ryu was forced to drink down every drop. Levi kept his head securely on his cock with his balls brushing the kid’s chin and quivering abdomen pushed right up against his nose. There was no avoiding the sheer torrents of semen that he forced into the kid’s stomach. With no other option, Ryu gulped everything down. He didn’t taste it since it was so far from his tongue. But everything still felt salty to him. His eyes shut tight and brimming with tears, he let Levi finish painting his throat before slowly removing the spent cock from the cute twink’s lips. 

Levi watched Ryu’s puffy lips open with great satisfaction as he tugged his cock back out. Strings of saliva and cum connected him to his mouth. Ryu kept his tongue lolled until he was certain Levi was done with him. He panted for breath. His body was still shaking from what had just happened. He wiped his mouth, but there was no getting rid of that taste. At least it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. The taste lingered in his mouth. His jaw was sore, but everything felt oddly… Empty. 

The older brother practically fell on top of Ryu, gripping him in a tight hug and tenderly pressing kisses to his neck. 

“Sorry, Ryu,” He kept repeating himself. “Shit, I’m sorry – Seriously-“

“It’s okay,” his little brother whispered. “I… I can’t really talk, give me a minute.”

“You’re not upset, right? I went way too hard, too fast.” Levi ran a hand through Ryu’s hair and looked him over in worry. Ryu tried to smile. He was obviously tired. They both were. And there were still a couple drops of semen on his little brothers bruised lips. 

Levi leaned forward and kissed him. It was gentle, this time. Just enough to get those last drops off his mouth, and then a little more because he’d put Ryu through the wringer. His brother made a soft noise, then closed his eyes when he saw that Levi wasn’t going to do anything more. The two of them simply enjoyed the kiss, holding each other and sticky with sweat and their own juices. 

“We should clean up,” Ryu finally said when he pulled away.

“Fuck it.” Levi pulled Ryu tighter against him. “Sleep. We can do it in the morning.” 

“But it’s going to be gross in the morning.” 

“Sleep, Ryu,” Levi ordered. He butted his head against Ryu’s, and the younger brother reluctantly closed his eyes. 

“Okay,” he said softly. A minute later, he was smiling. This time it was Levi that fell asleep first, he could tell by the soft breaths that ended in grumbling. It was rare that the man was the one to sleep first. But it was a nice sound. Ryu rested his head against his brother and the two of them had a dreamless sleep. 

In the morning, though, Ryu finally began to regret what Levi had done to him. His whole body ached, the bed was a mess, and he could barely talk. It took a hot shower, freshly brewed tea with honey and doing the laundry to put everything back in working order. The two of them felt nervous about using so much water, but nothing had run out just yet. They were still waiting on that day. They knew it would be coming soon. 

There was a strange calmness about the situation. They knew now what they were faced with was real, that there was something out there that could and would kill them. They didn’t know how to protect themselves, and they didn’t know how much time they had left. But Levi had finally been able to be honest with himself. And Ryu had accepted it. And even if it was wrong, well, fuck it. The world was ending. And none of it really mattered anyway. 

Sure, they talked about it a little bit. Ryu played psychologist and tried to figure out why Levi liked him from over the dinner table. Levi wasn’t particularly interested in the conversation since even he still found it difficult to admit, but he could offer a couple words for each answer. Yeah, he had liked Ryu from a very young age. Yes, he had been his first crush. No, he didn’t know if Ryu was why he only ever seemed to be interested in men. Yes, he had masturbated to Ryu before. No, he’d never talked to anyone about it before. He’d nearly forgotten about it by the time he went to university. Avoiding the thoughts had led him to a nearly healthy life. He thought he could have gotten past it. This, well, now there was no going back. No, he never in his wildest dreams thought he’d be able to fuck his own brother. Yes, he had thought about psychological reasons behind it and didn’t really give a crap at this point. Yes, he was fully aware this was not in any way normal and he was indeed a crazy pervert that got off on the idea of his twink of a brother riding his cock. That last one was a little added bonus on his part to make Ryu cut off the interview quickly in a blushing mess. 

They kept the television on in the background. Neither of them expected a station to pop up again, but the static provided background noise when the only sounds they heard these days were themselves talking to each other. It was strange not to hear cars driving outside, or the sound of laughter coming from the next door. Quarantine had given them their own little world. It would have been miserable if there was only one of them. Ryu had just been happy that he wasn’t going to be bored stuck in a house by himself at the beginning; now he couldn’t imagine the idea of Levi being somewhere else. Levi in the meantime was thankful every day that he was able to protect his little brother. After pushing him away for so long, finally being able to show how he felt had made the jock rather touchy sometimes. 

Sometimes a little too touchy. Ryu couldn’t leave the room without the man pulling him into his lap and making him stay there just a little longer. Or sometimes Ryu would be minding his own business only to be pinned to the couch by a familiar weight he could never hope to push off of him. Sometimes just a kiss would be enough to satisfy him, but sometimes Levi wanted something more. Sometimes his older brother would find him cooking in the kitchen and pin him up against the counter, whispering all sorts of dirty things in his ear to make him turn as red as a cherry and stay mute until he nonchalantly let him go to go back to his room. 

Ryu was slowly coming to realize that his acceptance of his brother’s affections had released a monster. 

Over the next few days, when he wasn’t busy accosting his younger brother, Levi kept to himself in his room with their father’s tools. Ryu checked up on him a few times, only to grow increasingly more confused at dissection his older brother was attempting with several pieces of metal furniture and an old coat that had been stuck in their closet for years. 

Eventually, he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“What are you trying to do?”

“I don’t know.” Levi sighed in frustration and kicked the screwdriver away from himself. “I was thinking of some kind of way to protect us from the sun, but now I’m starting to think this is a shit plan. I don’t know exactly how else to do it, though. We’re going to need to get out of here eventually.”

Ryu thoughtfully wandered over to his brother and sat down on the bed, looking over the utter mess the man had made of the room. “Do we really need the armor to cover all of us?”

“It has to block out the sun, doesn’t it?” 

“What if it only needs to block out the direct sunlight?” 

Levi grimaced. “We still don’t know what happens at night.” 

“I thought about that. When we opened the shed before, it didn’t kill us right away. Only the direct sunlight did.” Ryu leaned forward and poked a sheet of warped metal with his foot. “So as far as we know, it’s the direct sunlight that kills things. Maybe moonlight too. But if it’s just open air, maybe we stand a chance.” 

“Maybe.” Levi wasn’t convinced. He didn’t want to risk any testing with either of them. But at the same time, something that only needed to cover their heads would make this easy. Then they could get a car, hot-wire it, and drive somewhere with food. Perhaps even a shelter. Or other people. 

It all sounded like wishful thinking. “I don’t want to do anything until we know for sure it won’t kill us.” 

“Do you know what it is?” 

“No fucking clue.” Levi looked to the window outside. Just as sunny a day as any other. Not a cloud in the sky. “What kind of sun kills people when you touch the light?” He muttered. The science book he’d tried reading lay on the floor by his foot. He had been using it to measure pieces of material of the same size. 

“I don’t know,” Ryu muttered. He kept poking the metal, his eyes far away in thought. “Hey, Levi.” 

“Yeah?”

“What are we going to do if we manage to get out of here?”

“Find somewhere else to stay with people. Food, shelter, people.” 

Ryu bit his lip. “What do we do about us? When we get in contact with people, I mean.” 

Levi went quiet. 

“Because we both know this isn’t normal,” Ryu murmured. “And we wouldn’t be able to hide it in a shelter. People would say something. Do we… Do we go back to the way things were? Can we do that?”

He couldn’t. “We don’t tell them we’re brothers.” 

“What if mom and dad are there?” Ryu whimpered. 

Levi chewed on his lip. “Then we don’t say anything at all. But I don’t want to lose you. And I don’t want to stop being with you.” 

Ryu’s heart leapt, and Levi let him come curl up into his arms again. But they both knew that answer wasn’t going to suffice. If their parents found them, if the world wasn’t dead, then they’d eventually have to go back to living their lives. Ryu would finish high school, Levi would ride his scholarship out to the end. And they’d have their own partners. Their own futures. 

Levi didn’t want to keep Ryu from being able to live a normal life. He knew full well that his strange addiction to him was just dragging his little brother down with him. He could try to do what he’d been doing before and find someone similar and pretend that this never happened. But deep inside he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget this. Now that he knew Ryu wanted him just as much, that thought would keep him up at night every day that they were apart. 

Ryu was already thinking of all kinds of crazy schemes. Maybe they didn’t have to find other people. Maybe they could just stay together like this for the rest of their lives. He didn’t want to go back to normal life. His older brother was finally there for him, for real this time. He would protect him. And he loved him. He couldn’t ever turn his back on that. He was terrified if they split up, that Levi might try to drift away again. If he did, Ryu would pull him back. By any means necessary. 

The electricity went out the same time as the water the next day. 

They’d already gone through most of the food in the fridge, but the freezer was in danger of losing all the food they’d been banking on saving for at least a little longer. So they ate what they could, tried to think of ways to preserve the rest, and came to the conclusion that with the stove no longer working, it was only a matter of time before they needed to leave. What they thought was a month was really only a week at most.

Levi didn’t take it well. Ryu watched quietly from the doorway as his brother paced back and forth. There wasn’t an answer to his solution. He kept swearing under his breath and kicking the pieces of metal across the room, but that didn’t solve anything either. All it did was make Ryu jump at the sudden noises and duck away before his older brother could see him. 

Ryu knew that Levi hadn’t been taking this well, but now that he was faced with a smaller and smaller time frame, he was starting to lose it. All this time, Levi had protected him, and now that burden was starting to break him. Ryu had been counting on him. Needing him. And now he couldn’t do it. He wasn’t good enough. 

The little brother had to do something.

Ryu held his breath as he stood outside the kitchen door to their father’s workshop. In his shaky hands was a long metal folding table they kept in their broom closet. It was sunny in the garage, the light was baking their father’s tool collection. And if Ryu peeked further in through the glass of the door, he could see the dead mice still lying there. 

All he had to do was open the kitchen door and see if it worked. There were handles on the bottom of the table for ease of access. He could hold onto those so his hands never saw the light of day. The table was folded out properly and everything, he was ready. If he was right, he would survive. If he was wrong… 

There was a reason he wasn’t telling Levi about this. 

His hand gripped the door handle tightly so the shakiness wouldn’t keep him from being able to turn it. Slowly, with his breath hitching and his heart pounding, he opened the door using the table as a shield. 

The sun didn’t hit the kitchen door directly, rather it touched the work station a foot away from it, shining from the open maw of the mechanical garage door. It gave Ryu time to adjust the table and to truly think about whether this was a good idea. It wasn’t, but he wasn’t about to turn back now. Levi couldn’t do this on his own. The little brother couldn’t just keep being dead weight all the time. 

He carefully inched forward with the table in front of him. He’d made it to the very edge. He took a breath, scrunched his eyes shut, then took one step forward. 

He didn’t feel anything. Ryu opened one eye, then the other, and realized he was alive. The sun hadn’t touched him, and he was alive. He even risked taking a few more steps out. A little more, and then a little more, and then he realized the table wasn’t big enough to shadow all of him if he went too far. He could see the beginnings of light beams appearing above his head. His throat tightened, and he quickly backed away. 

But he’d done it. He’d proved they could walk outside if they just had some kind of shade. That’s all they needed, movable shade.

He was starting to wonder why no one had bothered to drive out here yet.

“Levi!” Ryu yelled as he ran back to his brother. “Levi it works! We can go! It’s okay!” He rushed past the living room, jumped over the couch and ended up at the door to his brother’s room in record time. 

When he opened the door, Levi was staring silently at the cloudless sky through his window. Everything was all over the floor, smashed and broken. Whatever his brother had been trying to do was now torn to pieces. He was just standing there. Ryu’s heart immediately started to quicken. “Levi?” He blinked. “I… I figured it out.” 

“What do you mean?” His brother muttered. “We’re screwed. We’re not getting out of here.” 

“But we can! If we just find a way to make mobile shade. I tried it, and it worked.” 

“You did what?” 

“I tried it. I…” Ryu instantly deflated when Levi turned around and he saw the hopelessness in his brother’s eyes. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he muttered. “You could have gotten killed.” 

“But I didn’t! And now we know we can get out of here! I had this plan, right, with this metal table – and now all we have to do is get plating around it, and maybe a way to make it easier to carry. All we have to do is get across the street to the nearest car. Then we just drive out of here!” 

“The cars won’t work, Ryu.” 

“Why not?” 

“The electricity is out.” 

“Yeah, in the houses.” 

“The electricity is out, everywhere.” He got up slowly and palmed the old childish science book in his hand. Maybe he’d been bored, or maybe something had clicked when he thought the words had been swimming off the page. But he’d finally gotten around to reading it properly this time. “None of the cars are going to work.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because we’re all going to die.” 

Ryu gulped. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying it’s a solar storm.” He threw the stupid book to the side. “Some kind of coronal mass ejection. Whatever. It’s getting worse, and if the electricity is down, that means it’s down everywhere, and I mean everywhere. It got the wifi first, then the radio, the television stations, the electricity, and soon the windows aren’t going to be strong enough to keep out the radiation. If it hasn’t ended two weeks in, safe to say it’s never going to end. A metal table isn’t enough to keep it out.” 

“Maybe the book is wrong,” Ryu tried to smile. “Levi, I know it seems scary, but we… We have a chance, right? We can get out of here, right? All we have to do is find shelter and people. You said it yourself, before. We can do this. We can’t just stop.” 

“There won’t be anymore people. Not at this rate. God, Ryu, why do you have to be so fucking optimistic right now,” Levi snapped. “It’s pissing me off.”

Ryu flinched into the corner of the door frame and wished he could disappear. “If you just came with me, I could show you.” 

“Even if we managed to get outside and didn’t die immediately, the radiation from the sun would kill us. It’s probably already killing us as we speak. Every time we’ve been near a window – god, I shoved you right up against one.” Levi sat back against the bed with his head in his hands. Trembling, Ryu quietly moved forward, then sat down beside him.

“Levi.”

“Shut up.”

“Levi,” he whined. 

“Leave me alone.” 

Ryu hugged his big brother tight. 

The muscled man froze for a second, then tried to push him away. It was half-hearted. 

“Don’t,” he muttered. 

“You don’t have to be in charge of keeping us safe,” Ryu said. 

“It doesn’t matter, I already failed.”

“No, you haven’t. And we’re going to get out of here.” 

“What makes you so sure about that?”

“We’re still alive now. I think we’re lucky.” 

“How is this lucky?” Levi sighed. “This is just delaying the inevitable.”

Ryu blushed. “Well… If we only had these two weeks, then I’d say they were a pretty good two weeks, right?”

“I guess.”

“I mean, being stuck with you wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Except all those times that you cheated at poker.”

Levi huffed. “I didn’t cheat.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“You just suck at poker.”

“And you suck at Monopoly,” Ryu teased.

His older brother snorted. “For the last time, there’s no such thing as a rule saying you can take out five hundred dollars whenever you want. You’re the cheater.” 

“I’m not the cheater, you just don’t know how to play the game.” Ryu bit his lip. “You should have paid more attention.”

“So I could what, watch you steal from the bank like a criminal?”

“No! And it wasn’t cheating!”

“There’s a reason mom and dad stopped playing games with us, you know.” Levi smirked. 

“Well at least you still played with me.” Ryu curled up against his brother’s shoulder. “And that was fun.”

“Yeah,” Levi sighed and rubbed his shoulder. “Yeah, it was.”

Ryu closed his eyes. “Hey, Levi.”

“Yeah?”

“If we’re going to die, can we die trying to escape? I feel like it would be a cooler way to go out than if we were just starving in here.”

Levi’s grip tightened on his shoulder. “Don’t… Don’t say that.”

“But-”

“We’re not going to die.”

“We’re not?”

“No.”

Ryu smiled. “And why’s that?”

“This little brother of mine has a plan, I think. He’s pretty smart. Smarter than the science books.”

“Is he now?”

“Or maybe he’s just really egotistical.”

Ryu frowned and burrowed further into Levi’s shoulder. “Rude.”

“I’m just calling it like it is.” Levi shrugged. “And he’s so needy, too. He can’t even cum without my fist up his ass.”

“Levi.”

“He keeps calling my name all the time. It seems only his big brother can make him cum anymore.” 

“Levi!” Ryu was trying to grab his face but his brother held him back with ease. 

“He especially loves it when I cum inside him, he makes this face like he’s blissed out because his stomach’s filled with me. I can’t go a day without him pestering me.” 

“Levi!” Ryu whined. The older brother looked down to see Ryu’s bright flush and bitten lip. He wanted to kiss him. 

“What?”

“You’re being weird again.” 

“I didn’t notice.” Levi grabbed his brother by the shoulders and kissed him. Ryu’s eyes widened, but he closed them just as quickly. His older brother was warm. Best of all, he was smiling again. 

It hadn’t so bad, he supposed, if this was all the time they’d have left. 

A couple of days later, they were ready. Levi had the metal table on top for the roof, Ryu had the sides taken care of with the wooden support beams holding the sheets of metal that his brother hadn’t ruined. They used a couple of dissected computer chairs on rollers for a Frankenstein’s’ monster of a tank, vetting every nook and cranny with a flashlight to make sure there was no possible way a ray of sunlight could get through, using a glue gun for every seam they found. It left them just enough space for a few jugs of water and some canned food. Levi had the can opener jammed in his back pocket with a heavy backpack full of extra supplies, and Ryu carried with him a few knives and other tools Levi insisted they used if they were ever going to try picking a lock. They managed to get their macgyvered Trojan horse all the way out into the garage. With a glass bowl as a lens, Ryu took the front, and Levi closed the door as he came in the back. Both of them were crouched at a somewhat awkward angle. But it worked. The both of them even had two pairs of heavy rubber gloves on, just in case they needed to get something outside. Levi was wary about that, but it was better than bare hands. 

“Are you ready?” Levi called to Ryu in front.

“No,” Ryu admitted. He was trying to hold in his whimpers now that he was looking at the sun from the fish eye lens of the glass bowl. Everything suddenly felt a lot more real, and a hell of a lot more dangerous. 

“That’s fine,” Levi mussed. “I have a pretty good view back here.” He poked his little brother’s crouching behind. 

Ryu jumped, and the whole thing nearly fell to pieces. “Don’t do that!” 

“Woah, sorry, sorry. I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Levi’s heart pounded as he made sure everything was steady.

“It’s okay,” Ryu muttered. “I’m just scared. I’m… I’m ready.”

“Down the street like we practiced, okay?” Levi affirmed. His little brother nodded. 

“Get to the supermarket, get some more food in our backpacks, then look for the nearest shelter.” He faltered. “What if we can’t figure out where that is?”

“Then we’ll just keep house hopping.” Levi grinned. “As long as this thing is functional, we can just keep moving. And maybe we’ll get lucky and find a bunker with a lifetime supply of food.”

“Okay.” Ryu nodded nervously. He turned around to face the open maw of the garage door and rolled up to the edge. The sun was just starting to set, but it was still a beautiful day. The orange and pinks in the sky were fading to indigo, reminding the younger brother that the moment he stepped out of their contraption, he was going to die. 

Levi held his hand as he took the next step forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody see the US on Covid charts right now? Shit's going down there. Everybody remember to social distance, please.

The two soldiers watched from their outpost as a metal box drifted down the highway. It was the first sign of movement they’d seen in two weeks. The men below were taking bets on what it was, using a pair of binoculars between them to try and narrow it down. One said it had to be debris floating down the hill from some car he heard crash a while back. One guy thought it was just a trick of the light. One of the soldiers on watch was of the camp that it had to be a drone someone had managed to get going despite the lack of electricity – gunpowder or some shit, he kept saying under his breath. But the last solider, an older fellow, with a greying beard and sad eyes, he knew it couldn’t have been any of those. It was moving in jerky stops and starts, and sometimes went in completely wrong directions. Sometimes it stopped altogether and seemed to argue with itself. No, there was a person inside there. He couldn’t prove it, but he knew. And he had to congratulate them on the sheer audacity of the shit tank they’d made. 

Ryu stopped their contraption and brushed the sweat back from his forehead. “Can we rest now?”

“Not until we’ve found somewhere we can hole up and get supplies at,” Levi insisted. “Keep going.” 

“But it’s so hot… Can I have some of the water, at least?” 

His brother handed him the half empty bottle. “Not too much,” he warned. “We don’t have a lot left.” 

“We should have brought more with us,” Ryu muttered. 

“I fit all we could,” the older brother sighed and sat down in the stuffy metal tank while his brother gulped down a quarter of their last bottle of water. He was thirsty himself, but Ryu needed it more. 

Their first stop had been the supermarket. They’d picked the lock, gotten in, and eaten and drank whatever they could find. It had been just as barren as the street they went down, and with no pointers in sight for where to go next. The shelves were barren, but there was enough for two people to scrounge up a good meal and a little extra to shove into their backpacks. 

But no information as to where everyone was meant going further downtown. They’d taken the most direct routes in hope of finding someone out there, but it was empty. Just cars that didn’t move, and bicycles left abandoned. No matter where they went, they were faced with a ghost town. Shivers went up their spines every time they entered a new building and yet found no bodies. The quarantine had told everyone to stay in their homes, but they hadn’t expected the outside world to be quite so abandoned. 

Store after store, day after day, they repeated the same. Find somewhere with food, checked for any bunkers or for people hidden away, call, even screamed if they had to, and then move on the next day. That loneliness was starting to settle in their bones. The two brothers seemed to be the only ones in the world, roaming down the busy intersections in their little tank. Ryu looked through his little glass window to see crash sites of cars that must have spun out a while back. Fires had started and long since gone out on their own. There were no birds chirping, no sounds of machinery, not even the telltale hum of electricity from the poles that dotted the sidewalk. It was so silent his ears rang. Ryu felt like he was in a little submarine in the middle of the ocean. 

Sometimes, Levi would reach forward and hold his hand to remind him he wasn’t alone. While the younger brother found it difficult to see what the sun storm had done to their city, Levi was comforted by their ability to survive this long. He hadn’t expected them to make it out the door. Every day they strayed a little further towards out of town was a day he didn’t ever think would happen. He was the one that kept talking to Ryu and reminding him that he was still here. He was the one that made sure the both of them ate enough. 

And he was the one that was now kicking himself that they hadn’t stocked up on enough water before they’d begun travelling down the highway that ran through the middle of town. He kept thinking to himself that he could have carried more. Food wasn’t that important, was it? He could have gotten rid of some protein bars to make room for a couple more gallons. But he hadn’t. 

And now they were in the middle of nowhere, with nothing more than a half a litre left. 

Levi supposed that there was no going back now. They’d made it as far as they could. 

“Do you think we’ll make it to the next town?” Ryu sat down beside his brother in the cramped compartment. It was difficult to do anything more than crouch on the hot cement beneath them, but they made it work.

“I hope so.” His older brother put an awkward arm around his shoulder. 

“Maybe there will be people there,” his little brother offered. 

“Maybe there will.”

“That would be nice. I’d like to find someone. Did you check the map?” 

Levi pulled up the crumpled map from the gas station they’d raided yesterday. “Did we pass Vickers Road yet?”

“Nope.” 

“What about Liberty Street North?”

“I don’t think we’re even close,” Ryu said as he looked over Levi’s shoulder to see the map himself. His older brother huffed. 

“We have to have at least gone past Courtice Road by now, right?” 

“Wait, is that past the farm?” 

“Don’t get too close, you’re making the tank move.” Levi nudged his little brother away as the whole contraption began to shudder. 

“Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to check.” 

Ryu still had shivers remembering those dead horses they’d passed. Nothing had come to eat them, so they just lay there, desiccating and putrid. There were no bugs to help it decompose, nor animals to eat the free meal. They’d seen quite a lot of that.

“Did we pass a golf course?” Levi asked.

“I don’t think so. But then everything is growing so fast, it’s hard to tell if it’s a golf course or just a field anymore.” 

“True. Did we get past Holt Road yet?” 

“Yes! I remember that one.” 

“Alright, so we’re right around here then.” Levi pointed his finger into the map, and sighed. “We got another… while before we get to the next town.” 

Ryu sheepishly handed him the water bottle. “Sorry.”

“We’ll figure it out. Maybe we’ll come across a golf course and be able to get some water there.” Levi wasn’t convinced, and Ryu could hear it in his voice. But he didn’t say anything. His older brother was trying for him. Ryu was just happy that the man was trying at all again. Back at the house, he’d been terrified that he was going to lose him. 

“Let’s get going again.” Levi pushed Ryu gently back to his feet. 

“Wait.” 

“What?” 

The little brother pressed a kiss to Levi’s cheek, then quickly turned around with a blush. 

“Okay, now we can go.” 

“You can’t just do that and expect to get away with it,” Levi growled. 

Ryu stared hard through the glass bowl. “Y-yes I can. Now let’s go.” 

“No.”

Ryu shivered as a hand snaked its way up his back and under the shirt and knapsack. “Stop that, Levi!”

“You’re all sweaty,” his brother murmured behind him. 

“And you’re going to get us killed!” 

Levi’s hand paused, then dropped to his side with a huff. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. “It’s been a while.”

Ryu mumbled under his breath as they continued. “Later… When… When we find somewhere else to stay for the night.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” his voice was tinged with want, but it was warm. 

There was nothing around them but fields; they’d left the small city and suburbs far behind them. The grass on the side of the road was greener than ever. The trees flourished, and the flowers bloomed in oversaturated pigments. The sun beat down on their little contraption, and as the day worn on the heat slowly went from bearable to dangerous. Soon, the both of them were panting, and then the water was gone. 

“How much further?” Ryu called back.

“I don’t want to look at the map again.”

“But do you have an estimate?”

“No.”

“Please, Levi?”

“Ten minutes.” He was lying through his teeth. But in another ten minutes, he’d tell Ryu five minutes. And then maybe twenty. And that would buy them just enough time to keep going.

Sweat beaded on Levi’s brow. He wiped it away, and it came back again. It never seemed to stop. His old white tank top was translucent. Ryu was wearing the lightest pair of jeans he owned, and he was sweltering. Maybe the older brother could take an hour or so more, but the kid couldn’t. He wished Ryu owned a shirt that wasn’t black.

“Okay,” Levi finally muttered in exhaustion. “We need to stop. We’ll move at night.”

“But we’re going to cook out here,” Ryu tried to reason. The sun was still high in the sky. They’d started in the middle of the night, expecting to find somewhere to rest by morning. But they had underestimated how much time it would take to get to the next township. And now they were trapped. 

“We can’t keep going like this,” Levi muttered. “You’re going to get heat exhaustion.”

Ryu rubbed the sweat off his forehead. His arms were sticky with it, and his whole body felt oddly cold and hot at the same time. 

“I’m dizzy,” he conceded. Levi’s throat tightened. 

“How dizzy?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t really paying attention. But I do feel kind of faint.” He tried to keep crawling along the road, but his body was starting to shake.

“You need to stop.” Levi grabbed Ryu’s arm to keep him from continuing further. The younger brother didn’t need to be told twice. He wavered for a moment, then fell against Levi with a grunt. “Shit,” Levi muttered. “Ryu, stay with me. I know it’s hot…” He fanned his brother with his hands, but the kid was barely conscious. Forget a few minutes, he was already in the thick of it. And there was nothing out here. No water, no buildings, nothing but trees fields that dappled sunlight everywhere they looked. Minutes later, Ryu wasn’t aware of his surroundings anymore and there was nothing Levi could do to bring him back. 

Levi chewed on his lip, then pulled Ryu to the back of the makeshift tank, tugged his brother’s arms around his neck, and began to push the contraption forward on his own. 

“Fuck, you’re heavy,” he grunted. But he didn’t falter. He had to keep going. Maybe that golf course was closer than they thought. Maybe they’d find a shack, or some kind of tourist trap. There had to be something out here. 

Ryu whimpered in his fretful daze. 

“I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

“Don’t throw up on me, okay?” Levi tried to tease, but it was strained. Ryu didn’t even react to it. His eyes were closed, and his body was limp. Levi could feel how cold and clammy his brother’s hands were to the touch. 

He had to keep going. 

The older brother made it another hour before he eventually collapsed in the middle of the highway. In front of them, only a kilometer away or so, there was a small shack he could have reached if only he were stronger. But he couldn’t. He could barely breathe, and he was starting to feel the cold sweats and swiftly beating heart too. It was a familiar feeling, he remembered how his coach used to push him hard. 

He grimaced as he fell forward into the cement.

It was a strange poetic sting. He didn’t train hard enough. It was his fault. Maybe they should have risked taking the thing off road, even if he was worried it would break to pieces. There were a lot of what ifs. But that didn’t matter anymore. He just wished he didn’t have to drag down Ryu with him. 

A few minutes passed. 

Then a silver vehicle slowly rolled down from the shack towards the contraption left on the highway. 

Three men in military fatigues opened up one side dressed in metal suits, and covered the makeshift tank with a thick tarp before pulling the two semi-conscious brothers inside. Suffering under the effects of heatstroke, the two didn’t even know where they were. Ryu was delusional, and all Levi knew was that they weren’t quite dead yet. And someone was trying to give him Gatorade, but he hated Gatorade. 

Ryu needed fluids, but he refused what he was given. He kept thinking he was drowning; everything was so cold and so hot at the same time. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and the only things he could perceive was the changing of lighting, the sound of heavy doors slamming open and shut, and the arms that were on him as he was pulled into the cool depths what he thought was the depths of the ocean taking him. 

The brothers had made it. 

They spent a full day in a sick bed, throwing up, passing in and out of consciousness, and suffering from superficial burns over most of their exposed skin. Their body heat didn’t go down until eight hours after the sunlight, and their racing heartrates took even longer to calm. But still, they were alive. And that was all that mattered. 

Levi was the first to wake up. He blinked, and stared at the metal ceiling, then slowly turned his head to take in the makeshift clinic that had been built around them. His brother was shivering in bed beside him. 

“Ryu…” He tried to grab his hand but the IV was in the way. His little brother’s eyes were rolling under his lids like he was the middle of a bad dream. He wanted to wake him up, but he could see the pools of sweat and the burned skin. It wasn’t going to be a restful sleep. But he’d need it to heal. 

As soon as Levi had the strength to sit up, he was visited by a man with cropped brown hair in uniform. He sat himself down a nearby box full of cans and introduced himself as the corporal of their outpost. He also told the older brother right away that he didn’t command that much power. The military had largely disintegrated thanks to a lack of communication and casualties. It was left to him and a handful of experienced soldiers to keep the rest of the bunker in line. There were others, he said, like Levi and Ryu. People that had tried to make it out of the city, though no one had tried as late as they had. 

There had been more shelters deeper in the city erected by the city council when the National Defense was called in, but they’d lost contact with those ages ago. Since then, there had been a few noises here and there with some electrical signals still running, but the latest of the coronal flares had left all electricity inert. There had been no contact from the government and no contact from what few superiors were left standing. It was just themselves and the civilians they’d managed to save. They were alone. 

But they weren’t hopeless, he told the brother. The bunker was large as it had been created by the military for private operations years back. It was meant to house several hundred, but right now there were only about fifty or so including the privates. The rest of the group was comprised of terrified city folk and farmers that had the sense to not lock themselves in their basements. The lack of people meant there was enough dried and canned food to last everyone for several months, and they could have their pick of the rooms. 

Only the small handful of soldiers knew what it was truly like on the surface. The rest hadn’t gone up there at least two weeks. Before all transmission had gone offline, they were told that soon the prolonged series of coronal mass ejections would render the surface of the Earth uninhabitable for all faunal life. Oxygen wouldn’t be affected; the flora seemed to soak up the solar radiation like sponges. But humanity would die out there. It was an unprecedented catastrophe that no one could have prepared for. Sure, sun flares had known to transpire for up to half an hour, but for one to last this long, and to start this immeasurably strong and only get stronger, that was something that no government or emergency organization on Earth was equipped to deal with. 

Levi and Ryu had cut it dangerously close. Their forces were intending on calling off all their watches in the next few days for safety reasons. If the two of them had waited any longer, not even those sheets of metal would have been enough to keep them safe up on the surface of the Earth. 

Levi stared at Ryu as the soldier spoke. He listened to the gravity of what the corporal said, but he still couldn’t take his eyes off his little brother. The only things that really seemed to get through to him was that they were out of harm’s way. He couldn’t have cared less that they had found people. None of them mattered. The end of the world be damned, Ryu was safe.

“Sorry,” the corporal had to stop himself when he was finished explaining. “How rude of me. I never got you or your brother’s name.” 

For a split second, Levi had a choice. He froze in that moment. But a second later, his mind was made up. 

“He’s not my brother,” he said. 

“Oh, sorry. Friend of yours?”

“Ah.” Levi tried to gauge the man’s expression, but he was a blank slate. “Boyfriend.”

The man chuckled. “I don’t care about that, son. The world is ending. All I care about if getting your names, we should be writing these down just to keep track of everyone. You’ll be needing your rations allotment, and he’ll be needing his.”

“I’m Levi. And he’s Ryu.” The older brother’s heart pounded as the man stood up. He didn’t seem to notice anything strange about the way he’d said it. But Levi had felt it was off on his tongue. Boyfriend. He’d never imagined he’d be able to say that. Did it sound as weird to the soldier as it did to him? Did the soldier know something? Maybe he’d seen Levi in the paper. Maybe he knew his father. Maybe he was the father of someone from school who knew someone who knew someone and soon everything was going to blow up in his face. There were a lot of sudden maybes that was making him wonder if he’d just fucked everything up. 

“Well, I’m glad you boys made it anyways.” He shook Levi’s hand. “Strong grip. I imagine it was you that got the both of you all the way out here, was it? You made that contraption?”

“It was both of us.” Levi said warily. “If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have even tried to leave the house.”

“Well, then he’s a smart kid. I’ll be happy to have the both of you on board with us. You seem like a sturdy young man. Did you do sports at all?”

“Football. I was on a scholarship, actually.” 

“That’s a real shame you couldn’t finish. But then I suppose there’s a silver lining. Would you be interested in helping us keep everything running around here? Someone as strong as you could help with the heavy lifting. And I’m sure your – er – boyfriend, would be an asset as well.” 

The older brother looked at the soldier, but couldn’t seem to find any twitch or flicker of doubt in what he’d said. He needed to stop worrying about it. He sighed, and shrugged his shoulders while trying to look as noncommittal as he could. “I’ll think about it.” 

“Not like there’s a time limit.” The man chuckled. “We’re all going to have to get used to each other down here when there’s nowhere to run to. As long as you two don’t cause trouble, we’ll be able to weather this all together.”

The corporal left, and Levi finally got the chance to breathe. 

The next day, Ryu opened his eyes properly for the first time since he’d collapsed. At first, he stared at the ceiling in confusion. Then his eyes caught Levi sleeping on a couple crates that had been pushed right up against his bed, with a thin blanket laid over him to keep off the chill of the bunker. The other bed had since been taken from the room to help someone else.

“Levi?” Ryu slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

The moment the older brother heard Ryu’s voice, he was wide awake. He’d been in and out of sleep for hours, forcing himself to stay up on the off chance that Ryu woke up and needed him. The dark circles under his eyes were prominent. But he still hugged his little brother as tight as he could. He’d been waiting too long for the kid. 

“We did it, Ryu,” he mumbled against his little brother’s ear. 

“Where are we?” His little brother tried to understand where they were in his disoriented state. He was still shivering, even though it was less then before. “You’re squeezing a little tight…” 

“We’re underground. With the military. We’re safe. We found that bunker we were looking for. Now we can live like kings, remember?” 

“The underground?”

“Yeah.”

“Safe…” Ryu processed what Levi’d just said, sniffled a little, then slowly broke into sobs in his older brother’s shoulder. Levi tried hard not to follow, but he couldn’t help it this time. Now that they were safe, they could finally understand just how close they had been to death.

“Ryu,” Levi murmured against his neck after they’d finally gotten their fill. “I did what we said, remember?”

“What?”

“I told them you were my boyfriend.”

Ryu shivered. “What if someone says something? What if our parents are here? Levi, that could be dangerous.”

“I haven’t seen them. If no one’s come to visit us, at this point I think we’re safe. We just stay quiet about it, okay?”

Ryu buried his face into Levi’s neck. “I don’t like this.”

“If we tell them we’re brothers, you know what’s going to happen if they catch us.”

“Do we? Does it even matter anymore?”

“They’re just a handful of people. And most of them are from the country. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to find out. As it is, I’m worried.” Levi gently stroked his brother’s cheek and marvelled at how sweet he looked in tears. If this were any other situation, he might have tried to kiss him. “We don’t know these people. They could believe anything. And now we’re stuck with them.”

“I don’t think anyone will care if we’re gay…”

“But if they do, we’re going to have to deal with it. I’ll kick the ass of anyone that tries to mess with you, but I know that’s not going to solve anything. We’re going to need to work with them, or we’ll be kicked out.” 

“Okay…” Ryu rubbed his face against Levi’s shoulder. “Don’t kick anyone’s ass, please. I don’t want you gone. You have to play nice. Not like you usually do.”

“I’ll try my hardest.” Levi sighed. “And we’re going to have to come up with a story together, okay? We need to make sure we have our facts right.”

Ryu sullenly nodded.

“Where did we “meet”?”

“At one of your games?” Ryu perked up a bit.

“Sure.” The older brother smiled. “I helped the team win the match back in high school and you were there to see it. And what do you like about me?”

“I don’t have to pretend that,” Ryu smiled faintly. 

“I know, I just like to hear it.” 

“I like that you’re big and strong, and you’re always there for me, and that you don’t mind if I annoy you all the time, and that we both love to cheat at games, and that you can pick me up over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and that you’re good at-”

“You like me being able to pick you up like a sack of potatoes?”

Ryu flushed, and Levi resisted biting that tender skin of his. 

“Alright,” Levi pressed a kiss to his neck. “Manhandling aside, got any other ideas we might need figured out?”

“Well… There’s our parents. We’d… We’d need separate stories, right?”

Both of them went quiet. 

“We don’t have to talk to them about that,” Levi muttered. 

“Okay,” Ryu mumbled.

“Sorry, I just…” Levi growled in frustration. “I just don’t want to think about that right now. We’re safe. I want to focus on that.”

“You’re… You’re sure you didn’t hear anything from them or about them? They’re not here?”

“No.” The man sighed. “But there are supposed to be bunkers in the city. Chances are, they went there. And if we didn’t see any dead bodies, well. We can hope. Maybe in a few months this will all blow over, you know?”

Ryu smiled sadly. “Okay. Maybe it will.”

“In the mean time, let’s not assume anything.” 

“Right.” 

“It’s probably fine.”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” 

Ryu breathed in deep with his face pressed into Levi’s neck. 

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“We don’t have to pretend to be okay about that, right?”

“No. We don’t.”

“Okay. I think I’m done, pretending to feel okay about things.”

“Me too.”

They two brothers held each other tighter.

A week later, Ryu and Levi had fallen into line in the bunker. The soldiers kept the schedule strict as they had no intention of this place turning into an anarchist frenzy. But at the same time, they were warm and understanding. The handful of privates had lost their families too, and with no reason to assume they’d be able to leave the underground facility for the next few months at least, they’d made the most out of trying to make a family with those left. Spirits were high, rations were reasonable, and everyone looked for ways to keep themselves busy and useful. A few of the country women were getting a gas range working without the use of electricity so that the smoke drifted up the vents. An elderly high school teacher was in the process of coming up with a syllabus for the few children that had come with their families. Ryu wasn’t particularly interested in trying school again, though.

The younger brother found his footing better than Levi did. He was always chomping at the bit for ways to help and the survivors appreciated his ingenuity. Many laughed about the makeshift tank, and marvelled when he explained just how many kilometers they’d managed to make on it alone. Ryu played it off as a group effort but Levi always knew in the back of his mind that his little brother had been the reason they were here, and not letting themselves die back at home. He never allowed Ryu to give the older brother all the praise. Really, Levi didn’t think he deserved any of it.

Alongside their small talk and help, though, the two brothers kept their secret. They didn’t look alike enough for anyone to question anything and no one had ever known them from before, so it was assumed they were safe. Yet Ryu’s heart beat a little faster every day that someone commented on how handsome his “boyfriend” was, and Levi still found himself pausing when asked about how they met to make sure that their stories still matched. The constant of being on guard never went away, even after people lost interest in the fact that they were the “new” people. Both of them kept waiting for someone to pull them to the side. The other shoe kept threatening to drop, and Levi didn’t know if it was going to be because it was two boys kissing each other, or if it was that those two boys kissing each other were actually related by blood.

But when they were in bed together, sleeping in the same bunk with a thin wall and wooden door to separate them from the others, they felt like they could finally rest that guard. Every night, they got the small collection of bunks at the furthest end of the main corridor to themselves. It was never exactly quiet, and there wasn’t as much privacy as they were used to, but then the two of them preferred the noise to the utter silence they’d had to navigate on the surface. It meant there were people just beyond the door. They missed people.

What they didn’t miss, was the inability to be as loud as they wanted. 

Levi tried shoving a sock into Ryu’s mouth when he ploughed him, but the kid just wouldn’t shut up. Quiet, tearful moans always turned into screams. Levi had to wrap his hand around the kid’s jaw just so he could finish inside him without Ryu bringing the entirety of the group to their door. Ryu was loud, even by Levi’s standards. The older brother didn’t help it, of course, since he was the one using his adorable little brother as his own personal cum dumpster. But he was just taking every advantage of still being alive. And Ryu really could have tried to be quiet.

“Fuck, do you want to be heard?” He growled in his little brother’s ear once when he was close to finishing. He was surprised to see the boy blush even darker than before. The kid shook his head adamantly, but Levi could feel how tight he got. Ryu may not have wanted to admit it, but he was an exhibitionist. Maybe he got off on the fact that they were brothers like Levi did, or maybe he just soaked up humiliation of any kind. Either way, that fear of being found out by the rest of the group had his brother hard as a rock and dribbling all over the blankets.

Ryu would never admit it after the fact, he’d hide his face in the pillow and pretend to fall asleep, but Levi knew. The elder grabbed him and tickled him once just to try to get him to show his face. He pinned his little brother by the arms with one hand, his legs with a thigh, and watched in sadistic glee as the kid cried and laughed at the same time trying while trying to wriggle away. It was just like old times, if you ignored that both were naked and one of them was still hard. But that tickling soon turned into touching, and eventually that touching turned into shoving that soaked sock back into his little brother’s mouth so Levi could milk the shit out of his poor cock for a third time, just to see him squirm.

That dirty talk got Levi off as much as it did Ryu. “What do you think the soldiers would say, if they found you like this?” The elder brother would hiss, then pause to listen for the muted whimpers as he pushed his own cock up against Ryu’s twitching hole. “I wonder what it would be like, seeing you filled with cock on all angles, you know. I always have to be the one to keep you from going off and getting fucked because you’re so oblivious. Guys just seem to flock to you. If I wasn’t around all the time, imagine what could have happened to you. Or maybe you need more than one cock at a time to satisfy you, huh?”

He could make Ryu scream into that sock when he was balls deep inside him. The stretched ring of the younger brother’s hole grew soft with time as Levi used it over and over again. 

“Or maybe,” he’d purr when he was finished, “Maybe you just want your older brother to satisfy you, and no one else. Is that it, Ryu? Do you love me that much?” 

He could make the kid bite down so hard that Levi was worried for his jaw after the fact. He could make Ryu say every dirty thing under the sun just so he could cum on the brother’s command. At night, his little brother became a cockwarmer, and he got to fall asleep with the kid shivering in his arms, trying to adjust to the semi-hard insertion that was plugging him up, quietly whining until he was too tired to make a noise. Every day the kid would wake up to the feeling of his brother rocking slowly inside him, eager to get rid of his morning wood and eager to stake his claim once again.

Sometimes their sessions would go on for hours, and Ryu would have to walk around the next day limping with dark circles under his eyes. No one ever pressed him on it. Maybe they all knew already what Levi was doing to him and were just being polite, or maybe they were oblivious. Still, it was hard to hide all of the bite marks on his neck and bruises on his wrists. Anyone might have seen him and thought something foul was going on. 

Though Ryu seemed to work well in the group and find new ways to make himself busy, Levi never quite fit in. He had the strength, he had what appeared to be confidence, but he never worked well with others. There was something animal about him that most were turned off by, and had been turned off by ever since he was young. And that was fine with him. He didn’t rely on others. He had his brother. And his brother was the object of his obsession. 

He seemed to take it upon himself to use Ryu as a sex toy at every opportunity for the hell of it, and there was no time in his life for socializing with those that weren’t important to him. 

And unfortunately, though Ryu never seemed to get bored of being plugged full of cock, Levi was running out of conventional ways to play with his brother. He’d have to get creative, if he wanted to keep enjoying himself as much as he had. And eventually, he found something that really piqued his interest. 

“Hey, Ryu.” Levi leaned into the doorway one day as Ryu was in the midst of babysitting the kids. It was a rotating duty he had signed up for out of courtesy for one of the mothers that liked him so much, but Levi could see the way he was with kids. No matter how many times the younger brother refused to admit it, he loved children. He kept all of them busy, happy and creative. There were crayons all over the room. They’d made forts with leftover cardboard boxes and placed crowns on each other’s heads. As the older brother watched him going through the motions of keeping the tots occupied in the converted playroom, there was an odd sensation in the man’s chest that he didn’t fully understand. 

“What?” Ryu shivered when he Levi out of the corner of his eye. The was he was looking at him was never a good sign. 

“I think you should come back to the room early tonight,” he said nonchalantly. He walked over and patted his brother’s shoulder. “After dinner, okay?” 

“Why?”

Levi smirked. “Does it matter?”

Ryu looked to the questioning naïve glances of the kids, flushed, and quietly shook his head. “Okay. I’ll be there.”

“Good boy. See you then.” 

Ryu went red to the roots of his hair. It took a full minute for him to get a hold of himself, and by the time he’d found any semblance of comeback, his brother was already gone. 

What was he planning? The question kept ringing through Ryu’s head all afternoon. Levi had gotten worse over time and made him say and do all kinds of things for him. But it hadn’t been that bad, and even if it hurt or felt strange sometimes, he did it first and foremost for his big brother. Levi liked using his body, and Ryu enjoyed it too, even though he knew his brother went a little too far sometimes. His older brother had this way of presenting things that made Ryu want to say yes. Even if it hurt… Especially if it hurt… Ryu wanted to do it. He was just nervous, that was it.

Ryu so deep in thought when walking to their room from that night’s dinner that he didn’t even notice the door was partially open, when they always kept it closed. He went inside and faltered in confusion. Levi was nowhere to be found. 

The arm grabbed him suddenly. It wrapped itself around his waist in a tight hold, and the other found his mouth and covered it before he could make a noise. Ryu’s eyes were wide with fright as he struggled in the grip. He tried to turn around and see who it was behind him, but their hold was iron. 

“Stay still, little brother,” Levi murmured against his ear. Ryu’s whole body shivered. In that instant, he relaxed. He still couldn’t make a sound and he couldn’t move, but he knew he was safe. 

His older brother’s tongue lapped over his ear, then bit down. Ryu whimpered around his hand. They should go to the bed, or at least close the door before they did something like this. This was getting dangerous. 

“You have no idea how much I want to bury my cock in you right now,” his brother continued. Levi’s hand trailed down to the waist of his jeans. With a quick tug, both the underwear and pants were gone, and Ryu’s half-hard cock was on display. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day. You’re always busy.”

The little brother pulled at the hand covering his face until Levi finally let him speak. “I have things to do during the day, and you do too,” he tried to say. It was cut off by a deep, penetrating kiss. His older brother bit just as much as he frenched him. 

As the dominant mouth captured his, a hand forced Ryu into his large form. He was enveloped in his brother’s strength. He couldn’t smell anything other than Levi. The kid’s erection pressed into his brother’s track pants needily as he completely forgot what he had been about to argue about. When they finally pulled away, Ryu was hanging onto his arm, his face flush and his tongue lolled. He panted as he looked up to his older brother in a haze of arousal. 

Levi grabbed his brother by the jaw. “Suck my cock first, and I’ll let you cum.” 

Ryu whined softly. “But…”

“I’ll give you everything you want.” Levi’s eyes narrowed. “But I want your mouth first.”

That was how Ryu ended on his knees in front of the bunk with his lips kissing the tip of his brother’s cock. His hands were flat against the floor as he worked his tongue awkwardly around the head. He kept looking up Levi and trying to gauge the older brother’s reaction. He seemed to like it. But his eyes were glittering, and the hand gripping his hair didn’t pull him in any specific direction like he usually did. In fact, he was oddly quiet as he allowed the kid to lap at the beading precum. 

Ryu tried to pull away. “What do you want-“

“Keep going.” Levi pulled him back onto his cock, growling in satisfaction as his brother blushed. Ryu stuck out his tongue as he tried to wrap his lips around the head of the cock. With some difficulty, he managed to get the girthy erection inside. His jaw strained, but practicing with Levi had made it relatively easy to take his older brother in his mouth now. The problem was always deepthroating him. 

Ryu tried to ignore the squelching noises his mouth made. His cheeks were heated as Levi moaned under his breath and began to move his hips in time with the bobbing of his parted lips. It was strangely gentle. Ryu kept expecting Levi to make him take his cock all the way down, being used like the cocksleeve Levi always teased him as. He was waiting apprehensively, excitedly, for the moment that Leri would grab him by the roots of his hair and sheath himself down to the base. Ryu’s erection was straining. 

He didn’t. He just let him go. Ryu blinked up at his brother in tearful confusion, and Levi grinned back down at him. 

“What’s wrong? You look like you’re pouting.” He rubbed his brother’s cheek. “I guess you can’t talk. Do you miss my cock in your throat?”

Ryu’s stomach flipped. Nervously, he nodded his head. 

“You can take it in yourself. Are you scared?”

Ryu nodded again. His brother chuckled. He just looked so cute. Here his little brother was, servicing him on his knees, his cheeks stuffed full of cock, and he kept thinking back to all those times that Ryu stole a fistful of candy from the candy jar and then tried to eat it all at once. He was just as bashful and guilty then as he was now, and just as adorable. Levi wanted to thrust desperately, but he also wanted to tease Ryu until he was begging for things he normally couldn’t bring himself to do. Like now. 

“You can do it, Ryu,” he muttered. “Remember what I said before? Swallow repeatedly.”

Ryu was trying. He kept trying to pull the cock past the back of his throat, but he kept coughing and having to back out until only the head remained. Levi wouldn’t let him get rid of it completely. He pulled Ryu’s head right back where he was before when he’d caught his breath. 

After more whimpering, Ryu tried again. This time, he listened to the sound of Levi’s coaching and tried to relax as much as he could. If he tried, he knew he could do it. Levi had shoved it down his throat before. This was just him, voluntarily doing it. 

He closed his eyes, swallowed one last time, and felt Levi’s cock head touch the lining of his throat. He opened them again, and flushed to the roots of his hair as his nose pressed up against his brother’s groin. Everything felt tight, and he couldn’t breath. Ryu’s cock was twitching.

“You did it,” Levi said gruffly. The older brother was tense as hell and struggling to keep from thrusting. Ryu had finally done it completely on his own; he didn’t want to scare the kid off. But at the same time, he still allotted himself little rocks of his hips so he could enjoy the sensation. He couldn’t help but facefuck him. Those delicious noises that came with using Ryu’s throat were music to his ears. Quiet whimpers turned guttural and confused as the cock strained his airways and rubbed his trachea raw. 

The older brother grabbed Ryu by the back of his head for better leverage and began to grind his waist into his brother’s throat, relishing the hilting of the kid’s mouth. His little brother reached up to hold onto his thighs for support, but Levi pushed them back down. If he had it his way, he would have tied those hands behind his back ages ago. Ryu tied up with rope, unable to move and gagged, unable to do anything more than keep his legs spread… 

Levi wasn’t thinking straight anymore. Ryu was just too cute when he was being teased. His little brother had always been cute. But like this, with his mouth stuffed with cock, it was just too much. Levi wanted to see him a whimpering puddle of need.

Ryu made louder noises when he couldn’t breathe, and that’s when Levi pulled out to give the kid a chance to breathe. And a chance to taste the precum that Levi had been steadily dripping down his throat. 

And then back in the cock went, with Ryu actively helping it along and Levi groaning from the muscles in the kid's throat that tried to push him back out involuntarily. He loved this more than he thought possible. Using his mouth brought out a side of Levi that not even he fully understood. All he knew was that he wanted that cock down his throat, he wanted it to stay there, and he wanted to listen to his little brother whimper and cry until he was in danger of passing out from the lack of airflow. 

He kept it down his gullet for as long as he could take it. He was focused on how long Ryu could last. His brother’s face was bright red, then slightly pale as he started to choke. That was when Levi pulled away and let him catch his breath. But he brought it right back as soon as Ryu was ready for it again. He loved this almost as much as fucking. The constricting of Ryu’s throat on his cock made him feel like he was in his virgin ass again. 

But eventually, even he couldn’t take this anymore. 

He grabbed Ryu by the scruff of the neck and jacked his hips into that quivering throat. Ryu choked, but Levi wasn’t stopping. That cock brutally pushed past his lips over and over, growing faster with every second all the while the older brother was growling his brother’s name under his breath. He was right there. Willing to take it. A beautiful hole about to drink down whatever his brother gave him. He was whimpering and crying and so sweet and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

One final moan, and Levi was cumming down his brother’s gullet with the cock as deep inside as he could possibly shove it.

Ryu’s eyes closed as he felt the first spurts of semen down his throat. He let Levi finish completely before slowly pulling out to see the strands of saliva and cum leftover from the brutal facefucking. Ryu tried to hold back the coughing, but he couldn’t help it. And Levi knew that. He stroked his brother’ back tenderly as he let him catch his breath. 

“You did good,” Levi said warmly. “You okay?”

Ryu couldn’t talk, so he nodded with a sheepish smile. All this time, and he was still embarrassed about being his brother’s sex toy. There was still a part of him that looked up at his brother’s face and saw him as just his brother, and not a lover. This was Levi he was talking about. Big, strong, annoying Levi that used to catch bugs and then release them down his shirt. It was weird, and strange, and he’d thought up a lot of different scenarios on how he’d lose his virginity but his brother fucking him was never one of them. 

But this, this right now was how his older brother felt about him. And Ryu knew that if he saw his brother as just a brother, he wouldn’t be hard right now. 

“What next?” Ryu croaked. 

“Well, now that you can’t scream anymore, I’m going to fuck you to my heart’s content.” Levi picked his brother up in his arms and hugged him tight. He was so small and frail. Sometimes the older brother wondered how his cock could fit inside with hips that small. 

Ryu flushed as he was pulled into his brother’s lap. Levi was still twitching and would be ready to go again in a few minutes. But Ryu was straining. He wanted to play with himself.

“Let’s try a new position today, okay?” Levi laid back on the bunk, leaving Ryu to straddle his lap. The younger brother blinked nervously as he pressed his hands against the thick, muscled chest of the jock. 

“This feels weird.”

“It’s fine. And now I get to see your face better.” Levi stroked his brother’s cheek. His thumb rubbed over his lips and parted them. The two of them stared at each other until both of them were too embarrassed to keep eye contact. 

“Okay,” Ryu mumbled. He leaned forward so Levi could see the state of his entrance. 

After fucking so often for so many days, that hole of his little brother’s was more than wide enough to accommodate him. Levi could easily push his hand inside if he tried. It would always be a little tight, but he liked that.

He watched Ryu’s face twist into a lascivious moan as he used both hands to pull him apart. His little brother stretched a lot more now than he had before. He still remembered what Ryu had been like when he’d first fucked him. Now it truly felt like he was made for his cock.

“Wow, look at you…” Levi muttered under his breath. His poor little brother fell forward and whimpered into his neck as the older brother forced him further apart. Ryu groaned, enjoying the sensation of being pulled apart. He clenched around his fingers. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He needed cock. He needed warmth. He needed his brother.

“Levi,” Ryu whimpered. “Please…”

“Please what? What do you want?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

“Your cock,” Ryu was crying into his neck. “I want your cock. Please. I need it.”

“Good boy,” Levi purred against his ear. Ryu’s face heated.

The head of his brother’s cock rubbed up against the ring of muscle. There was a familiar warmth in Ryu’s stomach from the heavy stretch of his brother’s cock as Levi pulled him down onto him, and it was good. 

But it was difficult from this angle. Levi had to hold onto Ryu’s hips and force them down. To take him all in one go was near impossible for the poor kid. He cried as his whole body struggled. The muscles of his ass, as stretched as they were, still tried to push back against his older brother’s cock. 

But Levi was firm. Maybe he couldn’t get it all in one go, but after a few deep, penetrative thrusts, the head of his cock was pushing up into his little brother’s colon and there was a large bump on his abdomen. Levi started to thrust, and Ryu cried out in pained pleasure. He grabbed onto his brother’s neck so hard that Levi thought the kid was going to choke him. But his plan had worked. Ryu wasn’t half as loud as usual. His voice was scratched up from all that cum he’d poured down his throat, and no one would hear him scream now. He could fuck his brother’s insides all he wanted. 

“Let go of me,” Levi growled against his ear. “I can’t breathe.”

“It’s so big,” Ryu whimpered. “I can’t… I can’t…”

“You’ve done this countless times before. Come on. I know you love this.” Levi breathlessly chuckled as he thrust as deep as he could. Balls-deep in his brother was the most amazing feeling in the world. He could got for hours inside the kid’s ass. Hearing his brother whine and sniffle into his ear just made it better. Levi pressed his thumbs down on the line of his waist and watched him shudder under his touch. Ryu whined. He didn’t want to listen to the squelching noises of the cock against his ass, but Levi couldn’t seem to get enough of the sound. 

“Sit up,” Levi hissed. “I wanna see it.”

“I c-can’t,” Ryu cried. His older brother ripped the arms off his neck and pulled them taught behind his little brother’s back. Ryu was forced to sit up straight and stare down at Levi in a mixture of fear and arousal, only to choke as that cock was thrust directly into his guts. His eyes widened, and he let out a tiny squeak of shock. The whole of that meat was packed as deep inside his colon. His eyes watered. The impression of his older brother’s cock in his stomach was massive. Levi could see it for himself. He was completely impaled, hilted and unable to move. Levi grinded his hips instead of thrusting. Ryu’s ass was suctioning against him, milking his cock hard enough that Levi wanted to finish right then and there. But he didn’t want to end it just yet.

“L-Levi,” Ryu gasped. His whole body clenched down on his big brother. “I-it hurts…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Ryu hung his head in embarrassment. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

He numbly shook his head no. 

“Good.” Levi held Ryu’s arms tight so he could pound his wrecked hole repeatedly. His little brother let out a silent scream. The massive cock thrust so hard that he felt he was going to be ripped inside out. The friction of the veined sides rubbing and stretching out his walls were bringing Ryu so close that he knew he was about to cum untouched. Even with the pain and the difficult position and the legs that felt like they were jelly, he still rocked back against his older brother’s cock as best he could. He needed it. He wanted it so desperately. To be filled, to be finished inside, to be used, just to have something, anything inside him. The head kept kissing his guts and he loved every second of it. 

Levi watched in a kind of sadistic glee as his little brother came, untouched, all over his stomach with a strangled cry. His ass clenched down like a vice, and Levi thrust even faster. He was so close. His brother was limp and still shaking from the force of his orgasm, and Levi needed to finish. He needed his brother.

Ryu didn’t fight back when that cum erupted in his guts. He just looked down at his stomach and moaned as the bulge began to grow. His poor belly grew distended with the sheer torrents his brother was emptying inside him. A deep flush grew on his face. Despite already finishing once, Ryu was starting to rock back against him again. He just couldn’t get over how good it felt to be filled so full. 

“Levi,” he whined softly. From under his bangs, he gauged his brother’s reaction.

“Fuck…” Levi had to agree. Seeing his brother like that turned him on more than anything else in the world. If he wasn’t so spent already, he would already be going again to see if Ryu could manage to take another full load. Maybe he could, or maybe it would have stretched him too much. But he’d planned for that, too. 

Levi was already going soft, and that cum was going to leak out soon. If they did their usual, they would covertly sneak into the nearest shower in the middle of the night to press down on Ryu’s stomach and fish out the gobs of semen his big brother had left inside him. That in itself was fun, if incredibly nerve-wracking. But this wasn’t the usual. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Levi growled. 

Ryu made an incomprehensible, questioning noise. His eyes were half closed. He was still riding out the bliss of his orgasm, and riding on the cock that was too soft to stretch him anymore. 

“Since you like being full so much, I found something for you.” Levi fished out the object under his pillow that he’d swiped from storage, and waved it for the half conscious Ryu to see. The little brother blinked, then blinked again, then flushed to the roots of his hair as he finally took in the empty bottle.

“What is that for?” He said, already fearing the answer. 

“Going inside you.” Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Just for the night.”

“I… I’m not sure about that.”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” The man smirked. He could already see his little brother drooling. He was so easy to read. This thing was bigger than him, as big as his fist even. It would be a big ask. But Ryu was up for it. And he always loved to talk about how much he loved his big brother’s cum inside him, and how much he loved being filled. This was the best of both worlds, wasn’t it?

“I just…”

“Are you worried?”

Ryu nodded numbly.

“I’ll go slow. But I want to see if I can get it all the way in.” He let go of Ryu’s arms and let him drop forward. His little brother immediately went for Levi’s neck again, holding on tight and trembling against the heat that his older brother’s body emitted. He was still panting from all that effort, and now he was shivering in anticipation too.

“All the way?” Ryu whimpered. 

“Yeah. We’ll make it disappear. Like a magic trick.” He could feel his little brother clenching down even harder on him. He was such a masochist. 

Ryu whimpered into his brother’s shoulder for a bit before coming to a decision. “Okay…” His voice was muffled. “Just go slow.”

“I will.” 

“And only for tonight.”

“And maybe tomorrow,” Levi teased. 

“No!”

“You can’t tell me you wouldn’t want that. I know you. You tried to fist your own ass. And you love keeping my cock inside you at night.”

“But someone would see,” he whimpered. “And it always hurts if you keep it inside too long.” 

“Just tonight,” his brother conceded. “I’m not going to torture you. And you can still back out whenever you want.” Levi kissed his brother’s cheek as he slowly removed himself from that gaping hole. His cock slid right out now that it was soft, and only a couple drops of cum leaked out. Levi had made sure to finish as deep inside the kid as possible to give him time to figure out the best way to impale him on this new insertion. 

Before he tried it, he took his brother’s face in his hands. Ryu was still shaking. He kept nervously looking to the bottle, as if expecting it immediately. Levi could feel his little brother’s heart beating fast against his chest. 

“You’re okay,” he whispered. 

“I know,” Ryu mumbled.

“I mean it. You’re okay.” He kissed his brother softly on the lips. Ryu was such a sweet kisser. His mouth melted with his brother’s, and he moved his lips wherever Levi wanted him to. But he was also needy. He was the one that licked Levi’s lips first this time before parting them. He was the one grinding his erection into his older brother’s stomach as he let his need take over. And that’s when Levi knew he was ready.

He angled the bottle with the bottom end first at Ryu’s ass to look for the best angle to start with. 

“Wait-“ Ryu pulled away from his brother’s lips as the sheer size of the bottle pressed up against his softened hole. “That’s too big!”

“If I do it small end first, it’s more likely to come back out. This way it works like a plug.” 

“But-”

“Do you want it, or not?”

Ryu whimpered. “I… I want it.”

“Then beg for it. What do you want?”

“I… I want to be filled. Please.” He was in tears, the embarrassment plain on his face. And he loved it. Ryu was already hard again and arching his back against anything he could get inside him like a dog in heat. He may have been afraid, but he wanted this bottle. And Levi would never deprive his little brother of something he wanted, whether that be a turn on his video game or a plug that makes his stomach bulge.

“Good boy.” He rubbed it around the relaxed ring of muscle, then nudged it inside.

The first thing that struck Ryu was how cold it was. It was a sharp contrast to the heat of Levi’s cock. He loved that heat, it made his stomach warm, especially when there was hot cum as a reward at the end. But this chill was a different kind of arousing. It shot all the way up into his stomach. His whole body clenched tight. It felt wrong, to have something cold pushed inside. But it soothed the heat from the walls that were rubbed raw. It was a big stretch, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. And Levi wasn’t letting him take a break anyways. He wanted Ryu filled up to the brim. Ryu wanted to make his big brother happy.

Ryu groaned and arched his hips back to try and meet the insertion. He felt oddly vulnerable. His brother’s grip was strong and unwavering, but even then it was quite the job to force something of such girth into a hole that could only stretch so far. His skin was tight. It felt like there was no room. It was so foreign and metal and big. 

Ryu held his breath as the bottle slipped, and went in forward a couple of inches. He gasped out a soft scream. Something so cold, so deep in his guts, was unbearable. Tears filled his eyes. 

“Levi…” He whimpered.

“You’re okay.”

“Levi it’s too much…”

“You’re already almost there. Don’t chicken out now, okay?” Levi’s voice was surprisingly sweet. He kissed his brother as he let him take a small break with the bottle still only two thirds of the way inside. Ryu stuck his tongue in his mouth again, and the older brother twisted it with his own. Then he pulled the kid back by his hair, and smiled. Ryu was shivering, and so was he.

“Let’s keep going.” 

This time, Levi gently thrust the thing back and forth. Each push in got a little bit further, but it felt like he was still taking one step back with every pull out. But Ryu was enjoying it. It wasn’t often that he got to experience something even bigger than Levi’s cock fucking him so deep that his stomach bulged. He tried to push his hips back even when it hurt a little more than it helped, just because the size itself was something he loved. 

And Levi loved the way his brother looked. His eyes were screwed shut, his breath was coming in pants, and his whole body was struggling to accept the insertion. Best of all, he was still filled with cum. And he was going to stay that way, if Levi had anything to say about it. 

One more thrust, and it was done. Levi used his hand to push the bottle in that last inch and Ryu groaned as the bottle settled in his guts alongside the doses of cum. Then his older brother gently rubbed his ass. It was almost like the bottle never even existed. The muscles of his entrance had squeezed tightly closed in protest and taken the insertion with it. 

But when he laid a hand against Ryu’s stomach, Levi’s heart flipped. He could clearly feel it there below the surface. And Ryu’s whole body was still slick with sweat. His little was shaking, clenching on the insertion and grinding his cock into his brother’s leg. 

“Levi…” It was a different sort of whine now. A needy whine. He was already filled, and now he just needed to finish. 

“How is it?”

“Big…”

“Good.” Levi wasn’t about to leave his little brother in need. He was like an animal rutting against him, he needed relief. So, the man tightly gripped his cock and started to jerk. His brother bucked into his hand and cried out just a little too loud, so he tilted the kid’s head up and kissed him. The long, loving, wet kiss of the two brothers was punctuated by the slick, hard jerking of a hand on a throbbing cock. Ryu took only minutes to finish in Levi’s hand. 

This second dose was much less impressive than the first. But Levi still pulled away to let Ryu lick his hands clean. And when Levi sat up, he got to watch his little brother use his mouth to clean up every stain he’d made from their play. That tongue nimbly worked over the warm toned muscles of the jock and down the lines of his waist to the spent cock tucked alongside his thighs. He didn’t even flinch at the taste anymore, he almost seemed eager. 

He stuck his tongue out when he was done, and looked to Levi with a red face and a faint whimper. The older brother gently stroked the boy’s cheek. Maybe trained wasn’t the right word, but it was the only one he could think of in the moment. His little brother had been housebroken well. 

Levi looked down at heavy his brother’s stomach was. It must have been uncomfortable. But he seemed to enjoy it. He didn’t look upset, just horny as all hell. 

“Is it okay?” Levi asked somewhat nervously. 

“It’s good.” Ryu clenched a little harder on the water bottle to keep it from sliding out. Even a simple motion like that made him feel like he was about to cum again. He couldn’t settle. “It’s just… Really big…”

“It looks good.” 

Ryu blushed even darker. “It feels weird.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not… Not that much.”

“Could you go to bed like this?”

Ryu nervously nodded. His brother got up to turn off the lights, then gently tucked him in his arms and pulled the blankets over the both of them in their bunk. Between them, Ryu’s stomach pulsed and pressed up against his brothers flattened muscle. The poor kid was still panting. No amount of jerking off was ever going to get rid of that need, though. But Levi would do whatever Ryu needed to assuage it. 

“Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” Levi murmured against his ear. 

“I can take it...”

“It’s bigger than me. You need to tell me if it hurts. I won’t be mad if you need to get it out.”

“Levi.”

“I mean it, I won’t mind. You shouldn’t push yourself for my sake all the time. I know I’m pushy, but-”

Ryu stopped him with a kiss. Even with the friction of his stomach, he still managed to push a little closer and rest his head against his brother’s chest. “I know you think that I’m this fragile little thing you have to protect all the time, but I can handle this. Really. And it… It’s not…” Ryu trailed off into a mumble. “This isn’t just for you.”

“I know.” Levi hugged him tight. It was kind of satisfying to hear Ryu squeak from the pressure on his stomach. “I’m just worried.”

“I’ll tell you if you go too far,” Ryu said softly. “I promise.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He smiled. “Sometimes I think you’re afraid of what you are when you want me so bad. But I’m not scared. Both of those sides are still you. I don’t think they’re opposite, or that one of them is good or bad. Neither of them would ever put me in real danger.” He brushed his face against the man’s chest. “You care about me too much to let something like this get in the way. Even now, you’re acting like I’m about to break apart. But I’m okay.”

“I love you, Ryu,” Levi murmured. 

The two of them sighed. Enjoying each other’s company like this was something they never got enough of. Levi was always so warm, and Ryu smelled so good. Anything dangerous was far off an away, and the two of them were in bliss. Levi felt himself starting to drift off, when Ryu nudged his shoulder. 

“Huh?”

“And you need to get a hobby.”

“What?”

“Stop trying to rope me into having sex with you all the time.” Ryu smiled faintly up at him. “You need to participate in the group. Who was the one that told me we had to fit in?”

“I am fitting in.”

“You’re barely interacting with anyone. Find someone. Be a part of something. Join the cooking ladies. Don’t do what you always do…”

“I don’t always do that.”

“Yes, you do.” He muffled his words against his brother’s chest. “You always leave and go off to do your own thing. I never even knew who your friends were. All the ones around our town, you avoided. You left as soon as you could for uni. You push people away, and I don’t know why. I thought it was because you didn’t like me, but now I know that isn’t true.”

“They’re just… They’re not you.”

“Levi, you have to learn to like people that aren’t me.”

“That’s hard.”

“Get used to it. You’re stuck with a bunch of them, and you can’t run this time.” He squeezed his brother tight. “I love you. But you’re annoying sometimes.”

“Yes sir.”

Ryu blushed. “Sorry. I just want you to be happy.”

Levi smiled softly. “I know.” He kissed his brother’s forehead. 

The older brother had heard his brother say something like that before. Between their antics and childish fighting, he knew that Ryu had always cared. But now, with him saying it like this, holding something inside him half because he wanted it and half because Levi did too, it felt different. It wasn’t the same anymore. And it never would be. 

And Levi had to let that guilt go. Because Ryu wanted it too. And he needed to that through his thick skull. 

No matter what dimension they relationship changed into, they would have each other. Through every obstacle, Ryu just wanted to be there with him. And Levi just want him safe. That’s all that mattered anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Q: Do they survive after this?

A: Yeah they’re probably fine. Sun flares aren’t normally supposed to last very long, this one will give up eventually, the sun is too young to die at this point.

Q: Are the _parents_ okay?

A: The parents are actually their own brand of crazy. Wouldn't you know it, they're alive too. No I will not write a sequel. 

Q: How dare you write about the Coronavirus in such a trying time!

A: Did… Did you read the fic?

Q: Where did these characters come from?

A: This story is actually an AU! Have a gander on what Ryu and Levi are actually supposed to look like:

[Ryu and Levi but their actual forms](https://www.deviantart.com/cassidy-nighthawk/art/Ryu-compared-to-his-boyfriends-824018172)

Yeah. Very different. In my regular universe, Ryu is an apprentice warlock, and Levi is his hellhound familiar. They’re not related but there are lots of knots involved. Lucifer shows up at one point.

Q: Where can I read more things in this universe?

A: As this is an AU, I don’t have anything else in this specific universe.

However, if you want porn, check out this:[Twisted Wonderland - Backstage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857673)

Want story? Check out this: [Editor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975640)

Want both at the same time? Check out this: [Twisted Wonderland - Main Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597289)

WANT FANFICTION? Consider this: [Save the Kid, Save the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813646)

Q: Are you social distancing?

A: Yeh, and you should too.

Q: Where the hell does this take place?

A: Oshawa, Ontario, Canada. Real places, with real names.

THAT'S ALL, FOLKS. 


End file.
